


Offender's Protector

by LunariaTaisho



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaTaisho/pseuds/LunariaTaisho
Summary: She's loved him since the first time she saw him. Too bad she's already dead, or is she. Read and find out more about Offender's Protector. (Also posted on QuoteV.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Creepypastas, just Phantom Heart and the ideas for the story.

???’s POV  
        I was there when she meet him for the first time. His white skin shined in the sunlight as he sat in the woods watching the humans playing together. He was naked and innocent. He was looking for a friend. He was so handsome. His finely toned body was perfection. His wide smile with those sharp teeth was kind and charming. I didn’t mind that he didn’t seem to have any other facial features. To me he was perfect. But then again I wasn’t exactly normal looking myself. That’s what she was looking for.  
        She enjoyed hurting people who are different. When I first met her, I was a lot like he was. Innocent, naïve, trusting. I was so happy when she talked to me. She didn’t mind that I my skin is a pale smoky grey or that I have blood red eyes. She didn’t mind that I have large bat-like wings that shine like black opal, reflecting all the darker colors of the rainbow. She didn’t mind that my waist-length hair is various shades of blacks and greys.   
        But that was before she and her other friends killed me. That was when I was alive. Now, I know better. She never cared about me; she just wanted to hurt me because that’s what she found fun. She would find someone who was different, someone trusting and kind but so different that they didn’t have friends. Then she pretended to care, gained their trust, just so she could betray them. Just so she and her group of friends could kill them, like they did to me.  
        Though I died, I was still there. I saw her start her game with him. I tried to warn him, tried to save him, but there was nothing I could do. I was dead and he couldn’t hear or see me. It broke my heart to watch that beautiful heart fall for that cruel, hateful bitch. I wanted to kill her for what she did to him. But the most I could do was slow her and her friends down when they went to chase after him. They may have killed me, but I couldn’t let them hurt him.  
        After her group fell behind and decided to go back to their village, I took to the sky looking for my pale love. Yes, the dead can fall in love. He was so special to me. I wanted to hold him and tell him that it was ok, that he wasn’t alone and that I loved him. But he couldn’t see or hear me. No one could see or hear me anymore.  
        When I found him, he was taking his pain and anger out on another woman. It tore my heart to see his pain. All I could do was watch as he killed that woman in the woods. I wanted to hold him until his heart stopped hurting. Still the woman in the woods had more pleasure before she died than I did. I did feel bad for her. She was an innocent person, but I could never blame him for what happened. No, the one to blame was that bitch. If she hadn’t hurt him, he wouldn’t have been so sad and angry that he did this to relieve the pain. He might have turned out differently if it hadn’t been for her.  
        When his brothers came, I was glad that they stayed with him. They still cared about him even though he killed that woman. Of course in the years since that day I’ve learned that they kill people too, but I don’t blame them. Humans always hate and hurt people who are different. Why shouldn’t these four brothers, who are so different than those humans, hate and kill them too.   
        The eldest brother, the one they called Slenderman, protected his forest. Yes he killed people, but they were all evil people. Yes he would take children, but they were children who were neglected or abused. Humans claimed he ate them, and while he did eat some of the children, the innocent ones he saved. The innocent children he found good homes for.  
        The second brother, the one they call Splendorman, was always cheerful, until someone hurt a child he was playing with. He also eat children, but again, only the bad ones. He loved making children happy. Humans claimed that he would kill the children when they would ask to go home, that was not true. He would only kill the children who liked hurting others.  
   
       The third brother, the one they call Trenderman, was very unusual. He was obsessed with fashion and would often complain about his brothers’ fashion sense. I’ve only seen him kill once. That was when a man was destroying a fashion designer’s outfits. Humans make fun of him for his obsession with fashion.  
        Then there is my white love, the fourth brother who is called Sexual Offenderman. Ever since that bitch hurt him, he’s been looking for love through sex. His brothers helped him build a mansion, and he uses his roses to lure women into his home. Once they touch one of his roses, they fall under his spell. They become part of his harem. It broke my heart to see him like that. Some of the women who came chose the red rose and became his sex slaves. Some chose the blue rose, and were killed. My poor Offenderman, how I wanted to hold him and let him know that I love him. But all I could do was watch over him. Humans claimed that Offenderman would kill every woman that came in contact with him. They claimed that he raped women. That’s only partly true. Offenderman would kill the women in his harem eventually, but all the women in his harem were evil women to start with. He never hurt an innocent woman after that first time with the woman in the woods. As for the rape, well the women all enjoyed what he did to them, up until he killed them. They may have been under a spell after touching the rose, but they came to him willingly in the beginning. They were always well feed and cared for too, up until he killed them.  
        I couldn’t blame him for looking for someone to love him. Though I really didn’t like it that the bitch became a part of his harem. I know he loved her, but I hated that woman for what she did to both of us. If I had been alive I would have killed that bitch.  
        I stayed with Offender though out the three years he collected his first harem. I watched as he slept with woman after woman and eventually killed them. By the time that cross-dressing bastard came Offender had about 20 women left in his harem, including that bitch. I could tell something was off about the “woman” who showed up that day. “She” was moving too deliberately, like “she” had to concentrate on walking. “Her” hands were too broad and calloused and “Her” Adam’s apple was too pronounced. I could tell that this “woman” was trouble. I tried to stop “her” from approaching Offender. I tried to tell him that something was wrong. But once again I was powerless to stop what happened. My beloved was stabbed with a poison blade. The “woman’s” wig fell off as Offender fell to the floor, bleeding profusely.  
        I knelt next to him as the harem left, one by one. I watched as he reached out to that bitch when she looked back at him before smiling and leaving. I watched him cry out to her that he loved her, but the bitch didn’t even look back at his words. Silent red tears fell from my eyes as my beloved fell unconscious. I placed a soft kiss on his lips before taking to the sky again. I raced as fast as I could to Slenderman’s mansion. I had to get Offenderman help soon. When I arrived I saw that Slenderman was at his desk writing something. I didn’t even bother to aim for the open window, I just flew through the wall. My mind was screaming that I had to save Offenderman. I was desperate to get help to my beloved and my desperation allowed me to focus my energy on Slenderman’s pen.  
        I’m sure that if Slenderman had had eyes they would have been as big as diner plates when his pen suddenly started moving on its own. I was so focused on getting Offenderman help that I didn’t even see what I was writing on. I managed to write “Help Offenderman” before my energy waned and I dropped the pen. I didn’t wait to see what Slenderman did, I was so tired that I almost blacked out. But again I raced through the sky back to Offender’s side. He was still breathing, but it was shallow. I sobbed as I tried in vain to stop the bleeding and waited for Slenderman to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Slenderman’s POV  
        In the three years since my brother, Offenderman, was created I have always known when he was in trouble.  Since the day Offenderman first meet that human woman who broke his heart I have heard a very faint voice echoing through my head. Most of the time I was unable to hear what that voice was saying, however when Offenderman is in danger, the voice is as clear as a bell.  What was most interesting about this voice is that it is a woman’s voice. It was a warm, melodious voice.  
        The day that woman broke Offenderman’s heart was the first time the voice became clear enough to understand, and with the words came the feeling of the being who owned the voice.  
        “Run Offenderman! Please just run!” Those words carried a flood of love and worry. By the time I had tracked Offenderman down, he had killed his first victim. I was both proud of him, and sad for him. The images that played through his mind of what happened angered me, but I knew that Offenderman would not like it if I killed the woman he loved. The strange this was that Offenderman did not hear the voice that called out to him with such love and fear.  
        In the three years since then I have heard the voice murmuring to Offenderman, every now and then I could make out a word and the most common word was “beloved.” That day, though the voice was panicked and images came through along with the words.  It was almost as stunning as the shock of seeing my pen move on its own. “Help Offenderman” was spelled out in a feminine style across the paper I was working on. If the situation I had seen had not been urgent I would have been annoyed that I had to redo the paperwork.  
        I stood up, my tendrils grabbed the restorative medicine, known as the Tears of the Phoenix, and transported myself to Offenderman’s mansion. When I got there I could hear the voice again.  
        “Please hurry Slenderman! He is barely breathing! Beloved, please don’t give up, your work is not done yet! You must live!” I heard the sound of sobbing, and as approached my fallen brother drops of blood fell from the air and landed on the side of Offenderman’s face. “Oh my love, you must live! If only you could hear me. I love you, Offenderman! Please live for me! It isn’t your time!”  
        Without a word I turned Offenderman onto his back and poured the Tears of the Phoenix onto his wound. Within seconds the wound closed and his breathing became steadier. I noticed that the blood that had fallen on his cheek had disappeared without a trace.  
        “Well brother, let’s get you back to my mansion for now. There are quite a few things we need to speak of.” I lifted him, cradling his limp form in my tendrils. “Miss, I am grateful for your assistance. Please, follow us back to my mansion. I wish to know more about you.”  
        “How did he know I was female? I suppose that my handwriting is rather feminine. If only someone could hear me. If only my beloved could hear me. It is very nice to be invited to visit Slenderman’s mansion for once, even if no one can see or hear me.” I chuckled as the voice rambled on. Her voice had not faded this time, though it was still tinged with worry for my brother.  
        “Miss, I may not be able to see you, but I have heard you every time Offenderman has been in trouble. I am glad that you have been there for him, even if he has never heard or seen you. I will await your arrival in my office. I would walk to the mansion with you, but Offenderman needs to rest as he heals.” I did not wait for a reply from the female. In seconds I was back in my mansion and had my youngest brother tucked into the bedroom nearest to my office. I did not have long to wait before the voice came again.  
        “Can you really hear me?”  
        “Yes child, I can hear you. I have vaguely heard you for the last three years. As I have said, whenever Offenderman has been in danger your voice would lead me to him.”  
        “So that’s how you always seemed to be there for Offenderman when he needed you. I’ve tried so hard to speak with him. Ever since he meet that bitch, oh, pardon my language.”  
        “That is quite alright child, I too think that woman is a bitch.”  
        “Thank you, I know how you feel about hearing Offenderman cuss. It is just hard not to cuss when talking about her.”  
        “If I may ask, how did you meet my brother?”  
        “I guess you could say that woman brought me to him. I had been watching that terrible woman and her friends for a few years before she found Offenderman.”  
        “Why were you following her?”  
        “Well if you were murdered wouldn’t you want to follow your murderers and try to save others from them?”  
        “So you are a vengeful spirit then. I was unaware that the woman had killed a human.”  
        “Oh I’m not human. I don’t know what I am, but I have never been human. That’s why she chose me. That’s why she chose Offenderman. If she had killed a human she would have been beheaded for it. However no human cares if she and her friends kills a “monster.” And that is what humans have always seen me as, when they saw me.”  
        “Why do you not know what you are?”  
        “My earliest memory is of hiding in the woods watching as two people, who greatly resembled me, were burned at the stake. I think they were my parents, but I don’t know for sure. I was very young and didn’t even know how to speak yet. I was terrified of those tall human men. They were very cruel to the two people they were burning. I couldn’t understand what they were saying, but their laughter was frightening and I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. My wings were too small at the time for me to fly, but I think it was a good thing I didn’t try to fly back then. They probably would have seen me and shot me down with their crossbows.”  
        “Well perhaps if you describe yourself, I could figure out what you are child.”  
        “I would like to know what I am. In the twenty years since I ran from the humans I have never meet anyone else that looks like I do. How to describe myself? Well, I am about 6’ 3” tall, I have pale smoky grey skin and blood red eyes. I have large bat-like wings that are like black opal in color. They used to shine really prettily when the sun hit them, but now they are dull greys and black. My hair reaches my waist and it is various shades of black and grey. I could hid really well during the night when I was alive.”  
        “Hmm, well that narrows the research down quite a bit. There are not many beings that have wings, let alone luminous black wings. What did you eat when you were alive?”  
        “I ate mostly vegetables, fruits and nuts that I found in the forests. They didn’t taste the best, but they kept me alive. Though I don’t think they were what I was supposed to be eating. I never grew very strong, and when I was alive I could only fly for short periods of time. I know I used to feel hungry all the time, but I didn’t know what I wanted to eat.”  
        “Alright, how about the kind of clothes you wore?”  
        “I never wore clothes. I couldn’t go into towns to get any, and the things people left outside to dry wouldn’t fit. My wings would rip them and they didn’t fit in the front once I became an adult.” I had to concentrate on taking notes and not blushing when I realized that there was a voluptuous naked woman in my office, though it really helped that I was unable to see her.  
        “Ahem, well I could see how that would be a problem.”  
        “She found me in the woods, like she found Offenderman. Like Offenderman, I really wanted a friend. I had been alone for so long. I really trusted her. She taught me to read and write. She taught me to sing and dance. I thought of her as a sister.” I could hear the pain and betrayal in her quivering voice. “But all that was a lie. A trick to make me trust her so that she could literally stab me in the back. One day, a couple of months after I met her, she told me she had a surprise for me. I met her in the same small clearing Offenderman met her in. I can still feel the pain of her thrusting that knife into my back. And the pain of those friends of hers breaking my wings. She laughed as she and her friends tortured me. She laughed as her boyfriend and his friends raped me. She laughed as I struggled in vain to get away. I couldn’t stand the thought that she would do the same to anyone else. As my vision went dim, and my breathing stopped, I watched her and her friends walk away, still laughing. I felt my blood cooling as my vision failed me and I felt the breath leave my lungs.”  
        Her voice became ragged, as if she were fighting tears. I turned towards where I “heard” her voice from and saw two drops of blood fall from the air. They landed on the floor where they shined in the light from the lamp before fading away to nothing again. I realized that she must be crying blood. My heart ached for the poor child. She had gone through so much, and yet she still had the courage to love.  
        “Child, it is alright if you do not wish to talk anymore.”  
        “No, I am alright. It happened a long time ago. Anyway, the next thing I knew, I was as I am now. No one could see or hear me. I could go through solid objects and my body had disappeared. I suppose that they must have come back later and buried me somewhere, or maybe wild animals dragged my body off. I just knew one thing, I had to keep her and her friends from doing this to someone else. When I saw her start her tricks on Offenderman, I tried to warn him. I watched her make him fall in love. Offenderman was so innocent and trusting back then, like I was. He is still so beautiful. I was able to slow them down when they tried to hurt him. It wasn’t much, but Offenderman is stronger than I was. I managed to make the boy with the crossbow trip when he went to shoot at Offenderman. That was all the time he needed to escape. He was so heartbroken, but he was alive. If I could have I would have killed that woman for hurting him. Ah, I’m sorry. I’ve been talking nonstop for a while now. That was terribly rude of me.”  
        “That is quite alright child. You have not had anyone to listen to you in a long time.”  
        “Thank you, Slenderman, you are very kind.”  
        “You are welcome child. How about you go sit with Offenderman for a while? I have some work that I must attend to. You can inform me when he starts to wake up.”  
        “Alright. Thank you, Slenderman. Thank you for saving him.”  
        “I am glad I arrived in time to help him, but it is I who should be thanking you, child. He would have died had you not come to get me.” I felt a gentle touch on my cheek as the child bid me goodbye. I could vaguely hear her speaking to Offender in the other room as I raised a hand to my cheek. “Did she just kiss me?”


	3. Chapter 3

???’s POV  
        I was so happy that someone could hear me again. I’m sure that I was rambling on a few times, but Slenderman didn’t seem to mind. When he thanked me for coming to get him I felt like my heart would burst with gratitude. No one had ever thanked me for anything before. When he asked me to watch over my beloved for him I couldn’t contain my excitement and kissed his white cheek before skipping through the walls to look after my love.  
        “Oh beloved, I am so happy right now. I actually got to talk with someone again. If only you could hear me too, I would be the happiest dead girl in the world.” I kept talking to Offenderman as I stoked his back. I know he couldn’t feel me, but I could feel him. He was so warm and his breathing was steady and slow as he slept. “Your elder brother said he’s going to see if he can find out what I am. Isn’t that great my love? Maybe I have some family somewhere. Though if I did have family, wouldn’t they have been looking for me? Maybe they didn’t know about me. I was really young when I became alone, so maybe no one in my family knew about me.”  
        I ran my hand down one of Offenderman’s beautiful white tendrils. I had always wanted to know what they felt like. They felt like satin to the touch, but they also felt strong and flexible. I have seen him use them to give women great pleasure and I have seen him use them to tear people apart. It didn’t matter to me whether he gave pleasure or took a life with them. They were still beautiful. Just like him.  
I sat next to him as he slept, just talking to him and stoking his back and tendrils. Every now and then one of his tendrils would shift in his sleep and once I thought I saw a brief, but happy smile on his handsome face.  I smiled as I watched my beloved sleep so peacefully. For the first time in years I felt like singing again.  
“Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away,  
Into A Land Of Enchantment.  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden Of Shadows.  
Follow Sweet Children  
I'll Show Thee the Way  
Through All The Pain And The Sorrow.  
Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life Is This Way  
Murdering Beauty And Passions.  
Hush Now Dear Children  
It Must Be This Way  
Too Weary Of Life And Deceptions.  
Rest Now My Children  
For Soon We'll Away  
Into The Calm And The Quiet.  
Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away,  
Into A Land Of Enchantment.  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden Of Shadows.”  
        As I finished singing, I saw Offenderman start to stir. I smiled happily and with a swift kiss to his cheek I ran through the walls back to Slenderman’s office.  
        “Slenderman! He is waking up!” Slenderman chuckled at my excited tone and at the moment I was glad that he couldn’t see me as I’m sure that I was blushing from embarrassment. I sounded like an idiot shouting like that.  
        “Well, let’s go greet him then, shall we child.”  
        “Of course Slenderman. I really hope he is ok. That woman really hurt him again when she just walked away as he laid there bleeding.”  
        “There are times when I wish I could kill that woman without Offenderman being hurt by her death.”  
        “I know how you feel. I’ve wanted to kill her for years.” I followed Slenderman out the door this time, since he couldn’t walk through walls. Though he could transport, if he is being a gentleman and walking with me, I can be lady like enough to walk with him.  
Offenderman’s POV  
        I knew I was dreaming. No one has ever stroked my back while I slept or sang to me. None of the women in my harem could sing like that and none of them were allowed near me while I slept. Ever since the woman I loved broke my heart I have found it difficult to trust women. None of them really cared. None of them really loved me. That’s how I knew I was dreaming when I felt a soft, delicate hand tracing my back and tendrils. I felt a smile tug at my lips briefly as that delicate touch caused my tendril to twitch with excitement.  
        When that voice started singing I was enchanted. I felt as if the sad, haunting song was sang just for me. As if it were calling to me and telling me that I could lay my hurt aside for a while. As if there was someone other than my brothers who cared about me. As the song ended I grew restless and shifted. I didn’t want the dream to end. I wanted to feel that touch and listen to that voice singing some more. I wanted to see who was caring for me.  
        As I stirred the hand stroking my back vanished and I knew I was waking up. I was disappointed that the dream couldn’t last longer, but as reality crept back I remembered what happened. I was stabbed by some cross-dressing bastard. Fuck that had hurt like hell. I remember her too. My first love smiled at my pain and walked away. She betrayed me again. A bitter smile came to my lips as I thought of her. I should have killed her while I had the chance.  
        “Hello brother, I see you have woken up.” I looked up as Slenderman came into the room. He waited a few seconds before closing the door and walking over to the bed I laid on.  
        “Slenderman, I guess I have you to thank for healing me.”  
        “Well, I did have help.”  
        “You say that every time you show up to help me, but I never see this “help” you had.”  
        “No, not even I have seen your protector. Though from what I heard your protector is a sight worth seeing.” I saw Slenderman glance to the side briefly before looking back at me.  
        “Protector huh, well I can’t deny the fact that you show up every time I need you, so someone has to be telling you something.”  
        “So, I heard what happened earlier. What do you plan on doing now brother?”  
        “I thought about building a new harem, but really those women were more trouble than they were worth. I think I’ll stick to one night stands for a while.” I sat up and rubbed my neck. “So am I ever going to meet this protector? I would at least like to thank him for helping me.” Slenderman glanced away for a second before turning back towards me again. It was almost like he was listening to something that I couldn’t hear.  
        “I do not know if it is possible for you to meet your protector. I am actually still researching to find out what your protector is. Not even your protector knows the answer to that question.”  Slenderman sighed as he laid his hand on my shoulder. “You should rest some more, brother. The knife you were stabbed with was poisoned so you will still be weak for a few days while the Tears of the Phoenix work on removing the last traces of it from your system.”  
        “I’m fine, Slenderman.” I started to get up, but all of a sudden I started to fell dizzy.  
        “If you were fine, Offenderman, you would not be swaying when you try to stand.” Slenderman sighed as he made me lay back down. “Just rest. I will know if you need me brother.”  
        “Great, I’m going to be stuck in bed without anything to entertain me for the next few days aren’t I?”  
        “You could always try reading a book, brother. It would not kill you to think of something other than women for a while.” I yawned as Slenderman tucked me in as if I was a child. Slenderman really needed to find a woman to give him kids. It can get a little embarrassing when he tries to play dad with me.  
        “Maybe later. I don’t think I could focus to read right now.”  
        “Well then brother, try to go back to sleep. The more sleep you get the quicker you will recover.” I scowled as I looked at Slenderman.  
        “You know you can be very annoying when you’re right.”  
        “Then I must be annoying all the time since I am always right.” I chuckled.  
        “Yeah, but I’m glad you’re around to annoy me. Alright, brother, you win. I’ll try to get back to sleep.” Slenderman chuckled and shook his head.  
        “Good night Offenderman. I will bring you some food in a couple of hours.”  
        “Night Slenderman.” I turned onto my side as Slenderman left the room and drifted back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

???’s POV  
        “I am so glad that he seems to be ok. I was really worried that he would be heartbroken again.” I ran a nervous hand through my hair as I followed Slenderman back to his office.  
        “I believe that Offenderman has finally started to get over his love for that woman. It may not be too much longer until either he or I get to kill her.”  
        “I don’t think it would be a good idea for him to kill her. He’s been in love with her for so long that it would hurt him to hurt her. But if you kill her and make it look like an accident that might help him get over her faster. I wish I could tear her lying throat out, but being dead makes it difficult to take revenge on someone.” Slenderman chuckled as he sat back in his chair behind his desk.  
        “Yes, I imagine it does complicate thing. Now child, do you not think it is time to tell me your name?”  
        “I’m sorry Slenderman. I know it must seem terribly rude of me to not introduce myself, but you see, I don’t have a name. Or rather if I did have a name I was too young to remember it when I found myself alone.”  
        “Then we should give you a name, child. Have you ever thought about naming yourself?”  
        “No, for a long time I didn’t know that a name was important. Then I died without a name and I didn’t think it would matter since no one seemed to be able to see or hear me.”  
        “Well, we will have to think of something fitting then. Perhaps after I have gotten to know you a bit better a name will occur to me. We have plenty of time to decide on a name later. There is something I would like you to try, child.”  
        “What is that? There isn’t much I can do other than talk.”  
        “That is not quite true, you can also focus your energy to move things when you need to. I am not sure if you realized this, but when you came to get me this morning you were able to project your memory of what had happened to me.”  
        “I did? I don’t know how that happened Slenderman. I was just really afraid for Offenderman and focused on getting him help.”  
        “I understand child, but I would like you to try to project a memory to me again. It will be easier for me to discover what you are if I can see the memory that might have been about your parents.”  
        “I can try. It was a very long time ago though, so I am not sure how clear the memory will be…if I manager to project it to you.”  
        “That is fine, even a vague memory will give me a direction to look in.”  
        “So do you have any advice on how I should try to do this? I wasn’t really paying attention when I sent you the memory this morning.”   
        “I would like you to close your eyes and think back to that day. Try to feel the emotions you felt then. Then I want you to open your mind and try to mentally push those images to me.”  
        “Ok, I’ll try.” I closed my eyes and thought back to that day so long ago. I remembered being really scared. I felt small and powerless. My small body had trembled from fear and exhaustion.  As I tried to summon up all the pieces of this memory I tried to do as Slenderman said and sent a mental push at the memory. I wasn’t sure if I had succeeded or not so I stayed in the memory and kept pushing it like Slenderman told me to.  
        “That is good, child. You can relax now. I received the images.”  
        “I did it?” I couldn’t help asking. For some reason I felt really tired and drained.  
        “Yes, child. You should go rest for now. You sound tired and I am sure you used too much energy today as it is. Why not go rest with Offenderman?”  
        “I think you are right Slenderman, I do feel tired. Thank you.”  
        “No thanks are needed, child. Have a good rest.” I smiled as I bid Slenderman goodbye and left the office. I was so tired that I barely managed to lay down next to Offenderman before my eyes closed and my consciousness faded.  
    
Slenderman’s POV  
        Once I was sure that the child had left I replayed the memory she had given me. I received more than just the memory of the night she became alone in the world. It had been as though I was living through her experience. Whatever kind of being the child was, she was a strong empath. This bit of information helped further narrow down the search, however it also posed a bit of a problem as well. Most of the empathic races were hunted down and slaughtered by humans. It was very likely that she was the last of her kind. I closed my non-visible eyes and called the memory back to the surface of my mind.  
        I heard a loving voice singing to me and opened my tired eyes. There was the woman who cared for me. She had the same pale grey skin as me, the same blood red eyes as me, but her hair was a pretty pinkish-purple color that fell to her waist in gentle waves. Her wings were dark red and reflected other colors in the light of the torch on the wall. Her ears were large, slender and pointed. The horns that poked through her hair just above her ears were the same pretty color as her wings.  
        She looked down at me and smiled sweetly as she sang. The mind I was in could not understand the words of the song, but the emotions were clear as day. I felt a smile stretch across my little face and heard myself giggle as the woman tucked me into the bed and gently kiss my forehead.  
        She was singing to me and stroking my hair when the man who cared for me came in the room. He had the same pale grey skin tone as the woman and me. His hair was like mine, various shades of black and grey that reached his shoulders. His eyes were a brighter red than mine and seemed to glow in the dim light. His smile was kind as he looked at me and the woman. As she continued to sing he sat beside her on the edge of my bed and kissed the top of the woman’s head. She smiled up at him and her singing took on a new depth of emotion.  
I liked listening to her sing to him. It felt really nice to feel that emotion and it made me smile. The man looked down at me and smiled at me too. He had a nice smile. His pointed teeth gleamed white in the pale light of the torch. He said something to me, but I didn’t understand what it was. I just smiled back at him and giggled as he tickled my sides.  
        The woman playfully slapped his hands as she said something to him. I could tell she wasn’t really angry with him though because she was still smiling. The man tilted her face up with two slightly clawed fingers and kissed her lips. I loved watching them do that because they were both very happy and the emotion I felt was much sweeter than what I felt when they looked at me. It was a similar emotion, but so much deeper and more flavorful.  
        I yawned loudly and rubbed my tired eyes. I heard the woman giggle and the man chuckle and smiled sleepily as my eyes closed. I felt the man kiss my forehead like the woman had as I drifted to sleep.  
        I heard a loud noise and jolted up in bed. There was a bad emotion in the air and I was scared. I slowly crept out of bed and started towards the door when I heard the woman scream. There was pain and fear in the scream and I felt the man’s helplessness and anger. There were emotions from other people too and those emotions were really scary. I felt tears flood from my eyes as I stood there too scared to move for a few moments.  
        Then I heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hall and heard the sound of cruel male laughter as the woman screamed again and the man who cared for me yelled something in anger and pain. I was so scared and I knew the man and woman couldn’t come help me. They felt trapped and they were both in pain. The other people felt a terrible joy, hatred and some dark emotion that I didn’t understand. So I quietly ran to my window and pulled myself through the narrow opening. I ran and hid in the bushes at the edge of the forest behind our home.  
        I was cold and scared as I waited for the bad people to leave and for the man and woman to come find me.  After a long time listening to terrible screams from the woman and angry yelling from the man and the scary sound of the bad people’s laughter, the door of our home crashed open and  four people came out dragging the man and woman, who were tied up, out into the back yard. More tears streamed down my cold cheeks as I saw that the woman was naked, bruised, bloody, and her wings were broken. Her horns had been cut off and she was crying blood, like I did when I was sad.  
        The man was also hurt and naked. They had cut him really bad and one of his eyes was hanging out of his head. I wanted to scream, but I covered my mouth with my hand so I didn’t make a noise. One of the people grabbed a few armfuls of wood from our woodpile while the other three tied the man and woman to one of the clothes line poles. I felt a sick glee from the four bad people as they piled the wood around the man and woman.  
        One of the bad people said something to the woman and the woman spit in his face. A very dark anger went through the bad person and he slapped her so hard that her head turned from the force. I had to bite my hand to keep from crying out.  
        The bad person said something to the other bad people and they all laughed. Then one of them went back in our house for a few seconds and came back with four torches. They each took a torch and lit the wood around the man and woman on fire. I heard their screams of pain and despair as they started burning. I couldn’t stand watching them anymore and the emotions from the bad people where making my stomach hurt. So I ran as fast as I could without making any noise. My small wings fluttered in fear and sorrow as I ran. Before I was too far away the screaming suddenly stopped and I looked back over my shoulder to see nothing left of the man and woman but bones and ash surrounded in flames.  
        I ran faster as tears clouded my vision. I ran until I was too exhausted to run anymore. Then I climbed into a hole in a tree and cried myself to sleep.  
        The memory ended as the child fell asleep. I was sure that if the child had thought back on that night more often, she would have known what those human men had done to the woman who I am sure was her mother. It seems that her mother had died in almost the exact same way she had. I shook my head to clear my mind as I reached for my book on demonology. Having seen the girl’s parents, and I was sure they were her parents, I had a pretty good idea of what they were. I flipped through the pages until I found the first one.  
        ‘The Shadow Man is thought by humans to be an evil creature that invades people’s dreams and causes nightmares to feed off their fear. In reality, the Shadow Man is drawn to those who have great fear that manifests in their dreams. While he does feed off of the fear, he also drains it causing the nightmares to eventually fade and helping the person conquer their fears. Once the fear has reached a normal level the Shadow Man will move on to another person. The characteristic features of a Shadow Man are the glowing red eyes, slightly clawed fingers and the sharp teeth. Shadow men typically have black hair and grey skin. They are able to become insubstantial when seriously injured as long as they are not bound. Depending on the severity of the injury the Shadow Man can stay in an insubstantial state for years to centuries as their physical body slowly heals. The Shadow Man is immortal and eternally young unless killed. The only way to kill a Shadow Man is to burn him. When bound and surrounded by flame the Shadow Man is unable to become insubstantial. At this time there is only one Shadow Man left in existence. All other Shadow Men have been hunted down and burned to death.’  
        I sighed sadly as I read this, for this book had been written by a good friend, the Observer, more than thirty years ago. If there is one being I knew I could trust to be accurate it was the Observer. The sketch of the Shadow Man that accompanied the information was definitely the child’s father. It seems as though the child has no family left from her father’s side. I flipped through a few more pages until I came to the section about the girl’s mother.  
        ‘The Succubus is thought to be an evil seducer by the human race. This breed of demon as well as their male counterpart, the Incubus, are said to seduce men, or women, and steal their life force during the act of sex. However, while it is true that the Succubus does seduce men, they do not feed off of the men’s life force, but take their nourishment from the sweat, saliva and semen of their partners. As they feed off of these bodily fluids it is almost impossible for a Succubus to conceive a child with a human and it is very rare for a child to be born between an Incubus and a Succubus. Since both races feed off of the bodily fluids created during sex, it is very uncommon for the two races to become partners. While the Incubus race has long since been hunted to extinction by human men who feared that they would steal away their wives, the Succubus was less hunted unless it was for sexual purposes. Though those sexual encounters usually end up in death for the Succubus since the individuals who would hunt a Succubus for sexual purposes usually have darker sexual desires. The characteristic features of a Succubus are a voluptuous figure, bat-like wings, and blood red eyes and if they are sexually mature, horns. A Succubus become sexually mature at about 25 years of age and on the onset of sexual maturity they stop aging and gain their horns. The Succubus is immortal unless killed. The only way to kill a Succubus is to cut her horns off and burn her to death. The horns of a Succubus grant her immunity to flames. Because of the very low birthrate and the depraved men who have hunted the Succubus in the past at this time there is only one left in existence.’  
        It was just as I feared. The child was both the first and the last of her kind. The sketch of the Succubus was undeniably the girl’s mother. The last Shadow Man and the last Succubus had a child. It made me wonder what abilities the child inherited from her parents. If both parents were immortal, then the child should be immortal as well. The only way to kill her parents was to burn them, so it stands to reason that she should be the same. If that is so, then how could she have died?  
        I suddenly remember what she had said about when she had woken up dead. ‘I could go through solid objects and my body had disappeared. I suppose that they must have come back later and buried me somewhere, or maybe wild animals dragged my body off.’’ What if the reason her body had disappeared was because she had inherited her father’s ability to become insubstantial when severally injured. That would explain why I have been able to hear her better than I used to and her ability to move things if she really concentrates. If that was the case, then she is not really dead. I pondered for a while on whether I should tell her or not.  
        On one hand she should know that there was a possibility that she was not really dead. On the other hand I did not want to raise her hopes if I was wrong about my theory. As I thought back on my interactions with the child I remembered seeing her tears fall. The fact that her tears were visible, even for a little while, seemed to support my theory that she was slowly healing and would one day become substantial again. I decided that I had to tell her.  
        I continued to ponder the child’s situation as I left my office and headed to the kitchen to prepare Offenderman’s food. Thinking of food made me wonder again what the child was supposed to eat. She said that she had been eating nuts, berries and vegetables; though they didn’t satisfy her hunger and she was still very week. Her father fed off of fear while her mother feed on the sweet, saliva and semen of her partners. The child is a strong empath. Her memories alone prove that. The way she thought of emotion was different too. It was possible that she fed off of emotions, not just fear but love. Though she may have her mother’s appetite once she reaches sexual maturity. She did not mention having horns, but then she was approximately 23 or so when she supposedly died. Just a year or two away from sexual maturity.  
        This realization made how she ‘died’ even worse. She was technically still a child when she was raped, tortured and left for dead. Her body might have looked mature, but her mind was younger. Added to that was the fact that she had spent most of her life alone. She probably did not know how to feel other people’s emotions after having no contact with others. She instinctively knew how when she was with her parents, but perhaps that experience was so traumatic for her that she blocked that ability. Had she been able to feel the emotions of that woman, she would have known better than to trust her.  
        I shook my head as I gathered up the meal I had prepared for Offenderman and transported to his room. I set the tray on the nightstand by the bed and gently shook Offenderman’s shoulder to wake him. I could hear the child mummer Offenderman’s name softly in her sleep.  
        “Brother, it is time to eat.” I called softly. I hoped I was not waking the child up, she was obviously tired and needed her rest.  
        “Offenderman.  Come, it you need to eat to build up your strength.” Offenderman shifted restlessly and sighed as he woke up.  
        “Alright Slenderman, I’m up.” Offenderman pulled himself up and sat against the headboard. One hand wearily covered his mouth as he yawned. “Smells good.”  
        “I want you to eat as much as you can and then sleep some more.” I pulled a chair over to the bedside and sat down.  
        “Yeah, sure.” Offenderman yawned again as he reached for the plate. “I wish I could get that dream back.”  
        “What dream, brother?”  
        “Eh, it’s not important, but it was nice. Just before waking up last time I dreamt that someone was singing and stoking my back.” Offenderman chuckled a bit. “I’ve never heard a voice like that one before.”  
        “Really. Well it does sound like a nice dream. What song did the voice sing?”  
        “Not sure, I don’t really remember it that well. It was a sad song, but kind of peaceful too. I remember the melody a bit though.” Offender started humming a song I had never heard before.  
        “Hmm, I do not recognize the song. Perhaps it is one that one of your harem sang.”  
        “Hee, not a chance. Those women couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket. No, I don’t remember ever hearing it before. It was soothing.”  
        “Well, if you dream of the song again let me know. It sounds like a song I would like to hear.”  
        “Sure, doubt I could sing it the same way though. That voice was something. Soft and sad, yet happy at the same time. It was a woman’s voice too. I’d never heard a voice quiet like it.”  
        “Hmm, that is interesting. Perhaps you heard the voice singing the song when you last ventured near one of the villages.”  
        “No, I would have brought the owner of that voice home with me if I had heard it before.” Offenderman shook his head and shrugged. “Well maybe it’s just a product of the latest disaster in my life. It would be impossible for someone to care enough for me to sing to me.”  
        “I do not think so brother. It is not impossible to find someone who cares. Difficult, yes, but not impossible.”  
        “Have you ever found someone before Slenderman?”  
        “Once, a very long time ago. But she was killed by humans a few months after we had met.”  
        “What was her name?”  
        “Seraphina, she was a strange human I had met in the woods one day.”  
        “She was in your woods? Most humans are too afraid to enter.”  
        “Like I said, she was a strange human. I’m sure that is why her fellow villagers labeled her a witch and killed her.”  
        “Tell me about her?” Offenderman finished eating and yawned. “What about her was so strange?”  
        “Perhaps another time, brother. You need to rest.”  
        “Fine, but don’t think that I’m going to let you avoid the question next time.”  
        “Of course not brother. I will tell you about her sometime.” I chuckled as Offenderman yawned again. “Now get back to sleep. I will wake you up again in a few hours to eat more.”  
        “Ok, maybe next time you can bring me something to entertain myself with. Preferably a blonde with a small waist and large breasts.” I shook my head at his request.  
        “I will bring you a book to read. A few days without a woman is not going to kill you Offenderman.” Offenderman groaned as he laid back down.  
        “I don’t know about that. I think I might loss my mind if I don’t have a woman soon.”  
        “You will be fine.” I gathered up the dishes and headed for the door. “Get some more rest brother. I know once the poison is completely gone you are going to run to the nearest village looking for a woman.”  
        “Got that right.” Offenderman grinned as I turned to leave.  
        “Good night brother.”  
        “Night Slenderman.”  
        I smiled as I walked out the door. I was positive now that the child was reviving. If Offenderman was able to hear her in his sleep, she must be getting stronger. Now it was just a matter of time before she completely revived. That child had a loving heart and she is just what Offenderman needed. This child was no vengeful spirit or ghost, but a phantom. A phantom with a gentle heart.  
        “Phantom Heart, it has a nice ring to it.” I chuckled to myself as I washed the few dishes and headed back to my office. “I just need to teach her how to feed off of emotions again. That will greatly reduce the time she spends as a phantom.”


	5. Chapter 5

Phantom Heart’s POV  
        I woke up to see my beloved’s face right next to mine. I felt my cheeks heat up as I took in his soft, steady breathing. He looked so peaceful as he slept that I couldn’t help but lightly trace his handsome face. His soft, pale lips stretched into a smile as he slept and I smiled back. I was so happy that he was having a good dream. As my fingers skimmed his soft lips again I heard a gentle rumbling sound coming from him. I was startled for a second and pulled my hand back. The rumbling stopped and a small frown tugged at his lips. One of his tendrils reached out as if searching for something before coming to rest on the bed between us. I couldn’t resist stroking his tendril again.  
        Soon Offenderman was smiling in his sleep again and the rumbling started again. I had never hear him make that sound before, but it reminded me of a cat I petted once. It have made a similar sound when it was happy. I knew that he was dreaming, but I wanted to pretend that he was actually reacting to me. I smiled at him again and started to sing the same song I had last time. After I finished singing, I lightly kissed his cheek.  
        “I love you Offenderman. Sleep well.” I sighed as I stood up and went to see Slenderman.  
        I walked through the door and down the hallway. Slenderman was a gentleman and very polite, so I figured it would be better to ask his permission instead of just walking into his office. I smiled and giggles as a remembered the rumbling cat-like sound that Offenderman made in his sleep. He must have been having a good dream.  
        “Slenderman, may I come in?” I called out when I reached Slenderman’s office.  
        “Come in child,” his deep voice called out. “I was wondering when you would wake up.”  
        “Thank you Slenderman.” I walked through the door and saw Slenderman sitting behind his desk writing something while paging through a book. “Am I interrupting something? I could come back later.”  
        “Not at all child, I am just finishing up. Did you sleep well?”  
        “Yes, very well. Slenderman, what is that noise a cat makes when it’s happy called? That kind of rumbling noise?” I sat down in the chair across from Slenderman.  
        “I believe you are referring to purring. A cat purrs when it is happy. Why do you ask?”  
        “I was just curious. Offenderman was making a rumbling sound in his sleep that reminded me a cat purring. It is very cute.” Slenderman looked up from the book and tilted his head.  
        “I was unaware that Offenderman purrs. I have never heard him do that.”  
        “He was smiling while he purred, so he must be having a good dream.”  
        “I suppose he must be. Now child, I have found out what you are. I am afraid that you do not have any surviving family.”  
        “I didn’t think I would have any. I figured that if I had family they would have been looking for me and would have found me a long time ago. So, what am I?”  
        “After seeing your memories, I confirmed my suspicion that the two people you saw die when you were young were your parents. I looked them up and found that you are the child of the last Shadow Man and the last succubus.”  
        “What is a Shadow Man and a Succubus?” Slenderman laid the book open to a page that had a picture that looked a lot like the man I remembered.  
        “I think you would find it more interesting to read about them yourself. Just let me know when you are done reading about your father and I will turn to the page about your mother.” I walked around the desk and stood by Slenderman’s side as I read about the Shadow Man. After a few minutes I told Slenderman I was done reading and he flipped to a different page in the book. The picture looked almost exactly like the woman I remembered. I felt my face grow hot as I read what my mother ate.   
        “Ok, so that means I was the only one of my kind. Was I supposed to feed off of fear? I was too young to feed off of what my mother did.”  
“I believe that you were supposed to feed off of any emotion. When examining your memory, I noticed that when you were little you could feel the emotions of others quite strongly and when you thought about them, they appeared to have a flavor to them. Before the humans attacked, you were tucked into bed by your parents. The love they had for you felt different than they love they had for each other. You thought it was more flavorful.”  
        “So why haven’t I been able to feed off of emotion since then?”  
        “I believe that you subconsciously blocked that ability because of the emotions you felt coming from the human men who killed your parents. You thought at one point that their emotions upset your stomach. I think that, unlike your father who feed on fear, you found the taste of positive emotions satisfied you more. Unlike fear, happiness, love, and pleasure grow when shared with another. In your case, you didn’t diminish the emotions you ate, you increased them.”  
        “Well that’s good. I wouldn’t want to steal the love from someone. It would be really sad if I caused two people to start hating each other. Not that it really matters much now that I’m dead.”  
        “Now, that is another thing I would like to talk with you about. Seeing as both of your parents were immortal unless burned to death, you should be the same. I think that you have inherited your father’s ability to become insubstantial when severely injured.”  
        “What!? What makes you think that? I mean, I felt myself stop breathing.” I jumped back in surprise.  
        “There are a few reasons I think you are not really dead. One, when you woke up, you did not see your body lying on the ground where it had been left. Think back child, do you remember seeing any of your blood on the ground when you woke up? Do you remember seeing any drag marks or blood trails on the ground?”  
        “I…I don’t know. I was kind of shocked to wake up dead at the time. I don’t think I saw either blood or drag marks…but I didn’t really look around that much.”  
        “Very well, then do you know that when you cry, your blood tears are visible for about a minute before they disappear?”  
        “They are? I didn’t know that.” I felt my face heat up at the knowledge that Slenderman had seen me crying.  
        “Then there is the fact that your voice has grown stronger since I first heard you and that you have been able to move objects when you concentrate very hard on something.”  
        “But can’t ghosts do that too?”  
        “Vengeful spirits can, however you are not a vengeful person. Even though you hate that woman for what she has done, you have not tried to harm her, only protect Offenderman from her. Child I truly believe that you are still alive. However it will take your body a long time to heal enough for you to become substantial again.”  
        “I…I don’t know Slenderman. I want to believe that I’m not really dead, but…what if I am?” I started pacing around his office as fear and joy flew through me. I was scared to believe, but scared to not to at the same time.  
        “I know you are afraid to believe child. But I want you to try to believe.”  
        “I’ll try. But it is going to be a very long time before we know for sure. With the amount of damage my body sustained it could take hundreds of years before I heal.”  
        “I believe that if you learn how to feed on emotions again you will heal faster. You said yourself that you were weak when you were attacked. Do not worry child. I will help you.”  
        “Thank you Slenderman. I’m really glad that you can hear me. I don’t know how I can ever repay you for being so kind.”  
        “Child there is nothing to repay. You have saved my brother at least twice now. This is the least I can do for you. Besides, you deserve a second chance at life.” I could feel tears stream down by face at Slenderman’s kind words. “Do not cry child. You are no longer alone.”  
        “Darn, I forgot that my tears are visible.” I quickly wiped the tears from my face, embarrassed at being caught crying again.  
        “I have one more piece of news for you child. I have thought of a name for you that I think is most fitting your personality and your situation.”  
        “A name? You’re going to give me a name?” I looked back over at Slenderman with wide eyes. I hadn’t even started considering a name. Since Slenderman was the only one who could hear me I didn’t mind him calling me child, but if I really was alive I would have to have a name.  
        “Yes, child. I would like to call you Phantom Heart. Since you are not really a ghost, but more of a phantom and you have a large heart full of love and compassion I believe that Phantom Heart is a fitting name. What do you think child?” I felt my face heat up again. I loved the name. It really was perfect. I was so excited and happy that I threw my arms around him and hugged him.  
        “Thank you! I love it!” I heard Slenderman chuckle at my enthusiastic response.  
        “I am glad you like the name, Phantom Heart, but I do not think you are aware that I can feel you too.” I looked down and realized that with him sitting down I had just made him bury his face in my chest. I quickly let him go and jumped back. My face burned with embarrassment, but it was also a little funny to see the faint blush on Slenderman’s face as well.  
        “S…Sorry, I…I’m not used to people being able to feel me…until today I didn’t even know you could hear me.”  
        “That is quite alright Phantom Heart. Once you have your body back we will definitely have to get you some clothes though. For now, you should go get some more rest. Tomorrow I am going to start teaching you how to feed.”  
        “Ok, thank again Slenderman. Good night.”  
        “Good night Phantom Heart.” I headed back to Offenderman’s room with my head reeling from all the information. I might not be dead after all. That means there is a chance that I could be with my beloved in the future. I was so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Five Hundred Years Later: Present Day  
Offenderman’s POV  
        The last five hundred years have been on hell of a ride. Ever since the day I watched that bitch I used to love walk out the door with the rest of my harem, I’ve been looking for someone. The woman in my dreams, who would sing to me and gently stroke my back and tendrils. In the last five hundred years I have never seen what she looks like, but I know her voice. I know the touch of her soft hands. I know that whoever she is, she loves me. Every night for the last five hundred years I’ve heard her in my sleep and at first I thought she was just a product of my dreams. But there were a few other times when I heard her while I was awake.  
        The first time I heard her, she was shouting a warning. That time I didn’t listen and ended up getting stabbed in the back by my victim’s husband. The asshole came home from work early and instead of enjoying myself with the bitch who abused her child before killing her, I had to kill both the bitch and her asshole husband. Shortly after I killed them Slenderman showed up and we teleported back to my place to patch me up. I didn’t tell Slenderman about it. After all, he wouldn’t believe someone who claimed to hear voices.  
        The next time I paid attention to the woman’s warning, but hid in the shadows to see if the warning was true. Sure enough, shortly after I killed the bitch I had intended to fuck, the police broke into the house and swarmed into the room. Turns out that the bitch had a noisy neighbor who was spying on the woman for the bitch’s husband. When she saw a little blood splatter on the window the noisy bitch called the police.  
        There were a few other incidents that I was able to avoid because that woman’s voice warned me. Such as when a group of teens thought they could prove that I was real by sending a friend out as bait while they hide nearby with a video camera. I don’t know how the voice knew about the brats, but Slenderman and I had full taking care of them.  
        I noticed that as long as I listened to the voice, and didn’t get injured, Slenderman wouldn’t show up to rescue me. This was great for me. I was tired of having big brother come to my rescue. Besides, Slenderman had more than enough people to look after now. I laughed every time I thought about those brats my brother adopted. I knew he would be a great dad, but seriously taking in a house full of immortal serial killers who pushed his buttons was hilarious.  
        I am particularly fond of the ghost child, BEN Drowned. The kid is smart, that’s for sure. When Slenderman found out the BEN had published ‘stories’ about them on the internet he had not been happy. However, since the ‘stories’ were published, more people have started thinking we were all fictional. Especially when the humans started publishing their own twisted ‘Creepypasta’ stories too. The true stories became grouped in with the fictional ones. Now it was only seriously disturbed people who actually believed we exist.  
        There are a few other ‘Creepypastas’ who are real. Little Sally and Charlie were the first ones Slenderman adopted. The stories about her are a little bit exaggerated though. Sally only kills the ‘uncles’ who abuse kids like her uncle did to her before he killed her. Slenderman found the girl shortly before she actually died and for some reason decided to save her. He said something about not being there to help someone he cared about before. I can only imagine he was talking about Seraphina.  
        Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Masky, Hoodie, and Toby are real too. Jeff the Killer, Jane Everlasting aka Jane the Killer, the so called ‘Pokepastas’ and most of the videogame based ones are all made up by humans. The rake and Zalgo are both fake too. Most of the ‘unexplainable’ killings that happen are just humans who are sick in the head. Each of the immortal killers’ true stories are published, but most of the sighting stories are made up. Humans just love trying to scare each other.  
        The thing about these six boys Slenderman adopted is that they, like my brothers and I, only kill people who deserve it. Laughing Jack kills kids who show signs of becoming serial killers like Isaac did. Eyeless Jack kills cult members who are into human sacrifice. Masky, Hoodie, and Toby only kill people that they have actually caught hurting people and only when Slenderman tells them to.  
I have no clue where people got the idea that Toby is obsessed with waffles or that Masky is obsessed with cheesecake. And Hoodie my not talk much, but he is not shy and he doesn’t stutter. Laughing Jack does laugh a lot and likes candy, but he isn’t addicted to candy. And just because the person who claimed that he ‘created’ Laughing Jack was a dick, doesn’t mean that Laughing Jack is a pedo. The humans should see him when we hit the strip clubs.  
        I shook my head as I thought of the “children” Slenderman adopted. Slenderman really needed to find a woman to help keep those kids in line. Maybe someday Slenderman will find someone to compare to Seraphina. Really 700 years is too long to carry a torch for a dead woman.  
Thinking of women brought my thoughts back to the voice that I sometimes heard. I had to find this woman, wherever and whoever she is. It’s obvious that she isn’t human, her voice has been around for 500 years. Maybe I should have told Slenderman about the voice. He might know some way for me to find the woman.  
        As I walked through the alleys of the city my mind was on the woman, when it should have been on my prey. I almost missed the woman leaving the strip club she worked at. For all of her good looks, she was a really nasty piece of work. Her coworkers and boss thought she was a nice girl, but that “nice” girl had been selling her 14 year-old daughter to men for a little extra cash. Heck most of the people who claim to know her don’t even know she has a daughter.  
        That’s fine with me though. It just makes taking the girl to Splendorman easier. A few years with Splendorman and Trenderman will help the girl heal. Those two have quite the collection of children themselves. As for the men who had been paying to rape the poor kid, well they won’t live long enough to regret their actions. Slenderman and his children already have the list of men and are observing them.  
This woman, however, isn’t going to have a quick or pleasant death. She will get a taste of what she has been putting her daughter through. With a dark chuckle I followed the woman back to her house. I teleported into the house and watched the woman hit the girl for not having all the housework done. I almost growled when the woman backhanded the child hard enough to knock her down. Then I smirked as I thought of all the torture I had in store for the bitch. Some days I love my job, heck most days I loved my job.  
Phantom Heart’s POV  
        I had been feeling strange for a few months. I’ve been more tired than I have been since the day I died. It was almost impossible for me to stay awake and alert as Offenderman killed that woman and delivered that poor girl to his brothers. I was so glad when I followed Offenderman home. Over the last 500 years I had learned a lot from Slenderman, such as how to draw in emotions again. The darker emotions still upset my stomach, but the lighter ones were delicious. Especially love and lust. While they were close in taste, love was a little sweeter than lust. Lust was spicier, but less satisfying than love was.  
        Staying with Offenderman definitely kept me well feed, however I was still insubstantial. I was starting to think I was never going to become substantial again. Every time I sang to Offenderman before falling asleep I hoped that I would wake up with my body again, but every evening I woke up the same way.  
        Whenever I talked with Slenderman he would reassure me that it was just a matter of time. He would tell me that my voice was getting stronger and when I touched him, my touch was more solid than it had been.  
        The most interesting thing that happened in the last 500 years is that a couple of Slenderman’s children could hear me too, though no one could see me. Laughing Jack and BEN could hear me, but I didn’t talk with them. As much as I like knowing that I could be heard by others, I didn’t feel comfortable talking with anyone but Slenderman and Offenderman.  
        I just wished that my beloved would be able to hear me too. There were times when it almost seemed like he could hear me, but he never said anything to anyone about hearing me. I figured that he had just become more aware of his surroundings since the last time he was hurt. I was so glad that he hadn’t been hurt in years.  
        As I watched him take care of his prey, I longed to feel his touch. Even though his victim didn’t experience the pleasure Offenderman was capable of, I still wished it was me that he was touching. After a while, I drifted off down the hall to the girl’s room. The poor child was curled up in a ball of misery and crying even in her sleep. I gently stroked the girls brown hair.  
        “It will be alright now child. You won’t have to go through this again. My beloved will take you somewhere safe where you can be happy.” I quietly hummed a song as the child slowly stopped crying and started to relax. “You may be scared at first, but you will grow to love Splendorman and Trenderman. You will have a few other children to play with and you will have friends and a family who will love you as you should have been.”  
        A little while later, a freshly showered and clean Offenderman walked into the room. As I sat beside the child humming, Offenderman started quietly and quickly packing the girl’s few belongings into a duffle bag. He scowled at the clothes he had to pick from. They were either worn out with holes, or they were so skimpy that they wouldn’t even cover the girl properly.  
        “Trenderman is going to have a field day making new clothes for you little one.” Offenderman murmured as he finished packing and gently scooped the girl into his strong arms. “Splendorman is going to keep you safe. You won’t have to worry about anything. No one is ever going to hurt you again and get away with it.”  
        It was scenes like this, that no one else sees, that made me fall deeper in love with him. Yes, he may rape women, he may kill people and enjoy it, but he also has a heart, that same beautiful heart that that woman wanted to destroy. I smiled as Offenderman gently brushed the girl’s hair out of her face and transported away with her.  
        I flew out of the house and sped through the night sky towards Splendorman and Trenderman’s mansion. I arrived shortly after the three brothers had tucked the girl into her knew bed. I could see the tears in Splendorman’s eyes as Offenderman filled them in on the girl’s history. Trenderman’s fist clenched tighter with each word Offenderman said. Finally, after about a half an hour, Splendorman and Trenderman bid Offenderman goodnight and went to prepare everything for their newest child.  
        Offenderman left the mansion and started walking home. I walked quietly beside him through the forest. Offenderman was always like this when dropping off another child he had saved. I knew he was feeling sad, yet happy at the same time. It was times like this that I wished I could hear his thoughts.  
        After walking for an hour we finally reached home. I could barely keep my eyes open as I followed Offenderman up to our room. Offenderman fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. I laid down beside him and sang to him like I had every night for the last 500 years. I felt myself start to dose off as I listened to his purring. My eyes closed as I yawned and succumbed to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Offenderman’s POV  
        I don’t know what it was that woke me. It could have been the sound of quiet breathing, or the sound of a different heartbeat. It could have been the feel of the bed shifting slightly. Whatever it was, it didn’t really matter once I was awake.  
        Now I have seen the sleeping faces of women millions of times in my life time, but never before had I woken up to see a woman’s face so close to mine. And of those millions of sleeping faces never had I seen one quite like the one next to me. Her skin was a pale grey, her full lips were a dark, almost black-red, her black and grey hair framed her delicate, heart-shaped face, and she had delicate black and silver horns on her head. One delicate hand lay curled up slightly by her face and she smiled slightly in her sleep.  
        I stared at her face for a few seconds before slowly checking out the rest of her. Her hair may have been draped over her to the waist, but it didn’t hide that fact that the voluptuous woman in my bed was completely naked. She had an hourglass figure that I hadn’t seen in a long time. A luminous black wing lay draped over her side like a blanket. I smirked as the woman shifted closer to me.  
        “Offender…my love…”  I quickly looked back at the woman’s face in shock. That was the voice. The one that would sing to me in my dreams and warn me of danger. I reached out and gently lifted the hand that rested on the bed between us. Her skin was warm and felt like satin as I trailed a finger up her arm. She stirred a bit in her sleep and smiled. “Purr kitty kitty…hee hee… that tickles…”  
        I smirked and almost laughed as she talked in her sleep. I saw her nose scrunch up as she rubbed her face against the pillow and her breathing increased. Quickly I moved my hand away from her and steadied my breathing so I could watch her while pretending to sleep.  
A few seconds later the woman let out a cute little yawn and opened her eyes. Her eyes were blood red and seemed to glow a bit. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me smiling softly. I had never seen such a gentle smile before. Her eyes light up even more as she looked at me.  
        “Good morning my love. I hope you are having pleasant dreams.” She reached out and gently started to stroke my back and hummed the song I had been hearing every night for the last 500 years. “Hmm, you aren’t purring today. I hope you aren’t having another bad dream.”  
        I felt myself frown a bit. Since when did I purr? I don’t remember ever purring. The woman sighed as she sat up and stretched. Damn that was hot. As she stretched her hair fell down her back and I could see every lovely curve she possessed. Her large breasts were perky, her narrow waist flared out into perfect hips, and her long, smooth legs seemed to go on forever. I caught myself just before I smirk when I saw that she had no body hair, just smooth, soft looking skin. It took everything I had not to grab the woman when she leaned over and kissed my cheek.  
        “Sleep well beloved. I’ll be right back after I check the perimeter. I swear if I find another fangirl looking for you again I’m going to call Slenderman to eat the bitch.” I frowned again as she stood up and walked towards the door. Check the perimeter? I watched a she walked right into the door and almost laughed at the puzzled look on her face as she bumped into it face first. “Ouch! What the hell?”  
        The woman looked around clearly puzzled by something, which confused me. Didn’t she know she had to open the door before walking through it? Her eyes widened as she looked at the mirror. She slowly walked over to the mirror and touched her face as she stared in shock.  
        “Is that really me? When did I grow horns?” She ran a finger along one of her horns, like she was testing it to see if it was real. All of a sudden she got a huge smile on her face and ran to the open window. I watched as she jumped out the window and started flying away.  
        “What the fuck?” I quickly got up and threw on some clothes before teleporting outside. I looked around and spotted her flying towards Slenderman’s mansion. I ran through the forest just below her keeping an eye on the woman. About half way to Slenderman’s mansion the woman landed in a clearing. I hid in the shadows as I saw Slenderman standing in the clearing. He wasn’t facing in the woman’s direction as she landed. I watched as the woman bounced up and down as she ran over to Slenderman who still had not turned around.  
        “Slenderman! Slenderman! I ran into a door this morning! And I saw myself in a mirror! Turn around Slenderman! Can you see me too? Do I have my body back?!” I scowled as she bounced around excitedly. Slenderman turned towards the woman and his face turned red before he turned his head to the side.  
        “Phantom Heart, please stop bouncing like that. You do realized that you do not have any clothes on right?”  
        “You can see me! Yes! If you can see me that has to mean Offenderman will be able to see me now right!? He’ll finally be able to hear me and see me right Slenderman?!” She hadn’t stopped bouncing and the more she asked about me the more energetic her bouncing got. I loved the view, but didn’t like that Slenderman could see her bounce like that too.  
        “Yes child, Offenderman should be able to hear and see you now.” Slenderman sighed as he took his jacket off. “Please, Phantom Heart, now that you are substantial again you need to wear something. It was one thing to go without clothes when you couldn’t be seen, but I am sure you would rather Offenderman being the only one to see you without clothes now that you can be seen.”  
        “Oh, sorry Slenderman. I was just so excited that I forgot that people have to wear clothes.” She tried to put the coat on, but her wings got in the way. Then she tried to put it on backwards but her chest got in the way. Blood started to drip from her eyes as she looked up at Slenderman. “It won’t fit. I’m too big.”  
        “Just drape it over your front and tie the sleeves behind your neck. At least that way you will be somewhat covered.” Phantom Heart did as Slenderman said. Once she said she was covered, Slenderman turned to face her again. “Child, why are you crying?”  
        “What if Offenderman doesn’t like me? I’ve loved him for so long, but now that I actually have my body back, I’m not sure if he will like me.”  
        “Hush, child. I am sure that Offenderman will love you. Do not cry Phantom Heart.”  
        “But…but Slenderman, what if he doesn’t. If he doesn’t love me back I won’t be able to stay by his side anymore. Maybe it would have been better if I hadn’t gotten my body back. I…I can’t lose him Slenderman. I’m scared. I don’t want to be alone again.” I felt like my heart was breaking as I watched Phantom Heart sob and bury her face in her hands. “I… I ‘m scared Slenderman.”  
        “Hush dear child.” Slenderman wrapped his arms around her, which nearly made me growl, and rubbed her back. “You are will never be alone again. You are like a daughter to me. If Offenderman doesn’t love you back you can always come live in the mansion with the children and I. Now, we should go see Trenderman about getting you some clothes. You are going to want to look your best for when Offenderman finally gets to meet you.”  
        “O…ok. Thank you Slenderman. For everything you’ve done for me. You’ve been like a father to me too.” Phantom Heart wiped the tears from her face and sadly smiled up at Slenderman. “Umm, does this mean I can call you daddy?”  
         “I suppose I can allow that, though I would prefer it if you would call me Dad or Slender in front of other people. I could do without the children at the mansion razzing me for being called daddy. And you have nothing to thank me for child. I would have lost Offenderman several times if you had not come to tell me he was in danger. I am only sorry I did not meet you before that woman who broke Offenderman’s heart and her friends almost killed you.”  
        “But I’m ok with that now. If she and her friends hadn’t almost killed me I wouldn’t have meet Offenderman or you. It was worth the pain.”  
        “If I had found you first you would not have had to endure the pain those human men and that bitch inflicted on you. But enough of the past. Come, we will get you ready for your future now.” Each word they spoke was like a piece of a puzzle clicking into place. When Slenderman had spoken of being unable to save someone like he had with Sally I now realized he was talking about this woman, not Seraphina.  
        I silently followed the two of them as they walked to Splendorman and Trenderman’s mansion. So this woman was the one who had been telling Slenderman when I needed help. This was the Protector he told me about all those years ago. I listened to them as they talked and remised. I almost laughed when Slenderman told Phantom Heart that she no longer had an excuse to not talk to BEN and Laughing Jack. I liked the pouty look on her face when she said she didn’t want to talk to them until after I had finally meet her. I grinned when she told Slenderman that she wanted me to be the first one to actually meet her.  
        Unfortunately Slenderman convinced her to meet Splendorman and Trenderman first so that he could get her some clothes. I had mixed feelings about the whole clothes issue. On one hand I liked how she looked without clothes on. On the other hand, I didn’t want anyone else seeing her like that. I frowned at the thought of the boys at Slenderman’s mansion seeing my protector naked. I finally found the woman who had been singing to me, I would not let anyone else take her from me. She was mine.  
        “Daddy, I think there is someone near here. I can taste an unusual emotion, I don’t know what it is though. It’s a little like lust, but has a hint of anger and ownership to it. It’s confusing and I don’t like the taste. I’ve been catching tastes of it for a while, but just now it got really strong. It hurts my stomach.” Crap, I quickly hid and closed off my mind and emotions. Well there was a new piece of information. She could feel emotions, and apparently she feeds off them.  
        “Hmm. I do not sense anyone else’s thoughts. Perhaps it is just a lingering emotion left in the area.”  
        “You’re probably right, The emotion is gone now. Oh well. Oh, look Daddy. There is Splendorman and Trenderman’s mansion. Offenderman brought them a new child last night.”  
        “Did he? What is the child like?”  
        “Well, I didn’t get to meet her while she was awake, but from what we saw of the girl she is really shy. She’s the reason Offenderman gave you that list of men to watch. The poor girl. Her own mother was getting paid by men to let them rape her.” I saw a sad, angry and scared look on her face as she spoke of what the little girl had gone through.  
        “I am sorry, that must bring back bad memories for you.” Slenderman placed one hand gently on her head and she looked up at him with a sad smile.  
        “It was a long time ago. And like I said, if it hadn’t happened I wouldn’t have found my beloved. I just wish I could have saved the girl so she didn’t have to go through that. Humans are so fragile, Daddy. If those men had beat her like those men did me, she would have died.”  
        “Well, now that you have your body back, you will be able to help protect other children like you always wanted. You may have looked like an adult when you became insubstantial, but in reality you were the equivalent of a 12 year-old human in emotional and mental development. So when did your horns come in?”  
        “I’m not sure. I know I didn’t have them when I thought I died. They must have grown while I was insubstantial. It was probably around the time I fell in love with Offenderman. I had been “dead” for a few years by then so I was probably about 25 or so. If I aged at the same rate as my mother’s people had. If I aged like my father’s people I have no clue when I actually reached maturity.”  
        “Well, we will probably never know then. Let us go Phantom Heart. The sooner we get you some clothes the sooner you can meet Offenderman.” I smirked as she blushed.  
        “Ok Daddy. Umm, what if Splendorman and Trenderman don’t like me?”  
        “Do not worry child, they will love you. Just be yourself.”  
        “But what if they think I’m a creepy stalker since I know so much about them and they don’t know anything about me. Oh crap! I am a creepy stalker! I’ve been following Offenderman around for centuries! Ok I’m not going. Nope, I’m just going to go live in a cave or something.” I had a hard time keeping from laughing as she turned and tried to run away. Slenderman just sighed as he picked her up with one of his tendrils and made her look him in the face.  
        “Child, we are all creepy stalkers remember. There is nothing to worry about. You will fit in just fine.”  
        “Oh yeah, hee hee, sorry Daddy. I’m just really nervous. I haven’t talked to anyone but you and that woman who “killed” me before. Well at least I haven’t talked to anyone else who could hear me. I talk to Offenderman all the time. Though, now that he’ll be able to hear me, I’m still scared.”  
        “Do not worry child. You will be fine. Now are you ready to go or do I have to carry you inside so we can get you some clothes?”  
        “I’m ok now. I think I may have become shier since I “died”.”  
        “I think you may be right child. But do not worry. I will be here with you. My brothers will love you.”  
        She smiled nervously and nodded at Slenderman. He put her down and they continued walking to Trenderman and Splendorman’s mansion. Once they reached the front door I teleported into the closet by the front door and opened it a crack so I could see what was going on. A short time later Splendorman answered the door and invited Slenderman in. I frowned when I didn’t see Phantom Heart. Then I noticed her peeking out from behind Slenderman’s back at Splendorman. I couldn’t hear what was being said, but from the look of it Slenderman must have introduced Splendorman to Phantom Heart because she shyly peeked out, blushed at something that was said, waved and ducked back behind Slenderman. I almost laughed at the puzzled look on Splendorman’s face.  
        I swear Slenderman would have been rolling his eyes if he had any as he used a tendril to usher Phantom Heart out from behind him. Phantom Heart looked adorable as she chewed on her lower lip and stared at the ground. I wanted to chew on that lip for her. She was just too hot for her own good, even if she was wearing Slenderman’s jacket like an apron.  
        I almost groaned as I imagined her in nothing but a lacy apron cooking in my kitchen. The mental image of her bending over to take something out of the oven made me glad I was wearing loose clothes.  
        A minute later Trenderman showed up. Slenderman must have explained things to the two because a few minutes late Trenderman grabbed Phantom Hearts hand and started dragging her up the stairs. She looked back a Slenderman nervously, but Slenderman just nodded his head and gave her a reassuring wave.  
        Knowing Trenderman like I did, I teleported into his workroom and ducked behind the screen in the corner of the room just as the door opened. From the angle of the screen I could see the rest of the room in the mirror. Trenderman and Phantom Heart entered the room and Trender started looking through different fabrics.  
        “Well dear, what designs and colors do you like?”  
        “Umm, I…I don’t know anything about clothes. I haven’t worn any since I was really young. What kind of clothes does Offenderman like on women? His prey wears all different styles of clothes, though so maybe he doesn’t have a preference. Umm, Trenderman, do you know what Offenderman would like?” She was still staring at the ground and her face was really red.  
        “Well that won’t take much work at all. Offenderman likes very skimpy clothes, preferably in leather, silk or satin. How about colors? I think you would look stunning in black, red, silver and navy blue. Light colors would bring too much attention to your dark coloring.”  
        “Those colors sound nice.”  
        “Alright then, drop the jacket so I can take some measurements and I’ll get started on the first outfit. It shouldn’t take more than a half an hour since there I won’t have to do too much sewing.” My mouth dropped as she just causally shrugged and untied the sleeves of Slenderman’s jacket. She may be shy around people but apparently she wasn’t shy about being naked. Then again, from what I’ve been hearing she didn’t usually wear clothes.  
        While Trenderman took her measurements I clenched my fists to keep from storming over and breaking his arms. The only thing that stopped me was how professional he was being. Not once did his hands linger on her nor did he stare at her. He briefly glanced at the tape measure before looking back at his notebook and writing down measurements. As he was measuring her his tendrils were grabbing black and silver leather measuring out the correct lengths and using chalk to sketch out a design the leather.  
        In about a half an hour Trenderman had Phantom Heart dressed in her new outfit. She looked hot in that black and silver leather outfit. I couldn’t wait to peel if off her. He even had made her arm guards and leather knee high boots to go with the outfit. As Phantom Heart walked towards the mirror I transported to just outside the front door. I wasn’t going to wait any longer to “meet” her. I knocked on the door and a surprised looking Splendorman answered.  
        “Hey Splendorman. How’s the kid I brought you doing?”  
        “Brother!” Splendorman pulled me into a hug. “What a surprise! I didn’t think I would see you again so soon.”  
        “Well I was feeling restless and decided to check in on the girl.”  
        “Oh, she’s doing ok. She hasn’t said much yet, but she looked happier when Trenderman gave her some new clothes. She ate breakfast like she was starving though, poor thing.”  
        “That’s good. Have you found out what her name is yet?”  
        “No, she just mumbles thanks when we give her stuff and stares blankly at us when we ask her anything. Maybe you could try talking with her? She might open up to you.”  
        “After her experience with guys, I doubt that. Slenderman and Sally might be a better choice. She may be more comfortable with a small girl who went through something similar than with a man at this point. What about the other kids? Where is everyone?”  
        “They are at summer camp. They left a week ago, so we have plenty of time to help this poor little one before they come back.”  
        “Oh, sorry to drop this on you two while you were having a break from the munchkins.”  
        “Don’t worry about it. I was getting bored without the kids anyway. But come in Brother. There’s no need to stand in the doorway. Slenderman is here too. He brought a guest with him.”  
        “Oh, did Slenderman find another child to adopt?”  
        “You could say that, though this one isn’t a child or a teenager. The child is very shy though.” We walked into the living room where Slenderman was reading the paper. “Slenderman, look who showed up!”  
        “Hello Offenderman. How have you been? I haven’t seen you in a while.”  
        “I’m fine. So did Splendorman tell you about the girl I brought them?”  
        “I have heard about the child. I believe your idea of having Sally talk with her is a good one.”  
        “Damn it Slenderman, stay out of my head.”  
        “I was not in your head Offenderman, I was in Splendorman’s. Splendorman, would you go find some drinks and some snacks. I believe that Trenderman is almost done with my guest and she hasn’t eaten in a while.”  
        “Of course Brother! I know just the thing.” Splendorman headed out of the room and Slenderman put the paper down.  
        “I know you were following Phantom Heart and I brother. You should have guarded your thoughts before you became jealous and alerted her of a presence.”  
        “So you knew. I’m guessing that was the whole point of the trip down memory lane you two had on the way here.”  
        “In a manner of speaking, yes. I do not want this child to get hurt brother, so if all you feel for her is lust, do not pursue her.”  
        “Why didn’t you tell me about her? She’s been there for 500 years and you never mentioned her other than referring to her as my protector.”  
        “She did not want you to know about her in case she never got her body back. She said it would be better if you could live your life freely without being burdened by the knowledge of her existence. That she was not sure she would get her body back is also why I did not tell her that there have been times when you could hear her. I did not want her spirit crushed if her injuries were too great to ever be healed enough for her to get her body back.”  
        “So what happened to her? I get that she was attacked and left for dead, but what really happened?”  
        “We do not have long until they come down. If you truly want to know, let me give you the memories I have of Phantom Heart.” Slenderman tilted his head as he waited for me to think about his proposal. For him to give me the memories I would have to completely open my mind to him and he would get some of my memories himself. Not that I really minded him getting my memories, but I wouldn’t have a choice on which memories he received.  
        “Fine, but whatever memories you get, keep to yourself.”  
        “Trust me brother, most of your memories I would not be comfortable sharing with anyone.” With a sigh I closed my non-visible eyes and brought down my mental barrier. I felt Slenderman place his hand on my head and the next thing I knew, I had a new life-time of memories floating around in my head.  
        I drew out the ones that contained Phantom Heart’s voice. Each new memory showing just how much Slenderman had come to care for the girl. Finally I found the memory of the day I had almost died. I gritted my teeth as I heard the then nameless girl’s story of betrayal and death. And yet, she was more worried about me than she was about her own situation. I felt the love and worry she had unintentionally pushed at Slenderman when she went to get me help.  
        It felt like days later when I finally left the memories, but a quick glance at the clock showed that it had only been 5 minutes. I turned to look at Slenderman.  
        “I knew I should have killed that bitch when I had the chance.”  
        “I would have done it for you and Phantom, but I did not need to. A bad fall from a horse took care of that woman for us.”  
        “She really does love me doesn’t she?”  
        “Very much so brother, very much so.”  
        “Why? Why does she love me? No other woman has.”  
        “That is one answer only she can provide. Now the real question is, can you love her as she wants? I know you were jealous earlier, but can you really return her feelings?”  
        “I don’t know, brother. I just don’t know.”  
        “Then perhaps it would be best for her to come live with me for a while until you can decide.”  
        “Now how the hell am I going to know if I can love her or not if she isn’t around?” I scowled at Slenderman, not liking the idea of Phantom Heart being around those kids of Slenderman’s.  
        “Offenderman, I know you. If she stayed with you, you would sleep with her in a heartbeat and never think twice about it. It would break her heart if you left her at that point.” I knew he had a point, but I couldn’t let it go. Something inside of me protested letting he leave my side.  
        “Well don’t you think you should give her the choice? It isn’t up to you to decide for her even if you do think of her as your daughter.”  
        “Very well, but remember brother, if you break this child I will not be pleased.” I knew his threat was serious, but I needed that woman with me. I had to know if I could love her.  
        Right about then Splendorman came in carrying a large tray full of different kinds of food and drinks.  He barely had a chance to put the tray down when the door to the living room flew open and a streak of black and grey darted across the room and hid behind Slenderman.  
        “What is the matter child?” Slenderman looked over his shoulder at Phantom Heart.  
        “Trenderman wanted to put this strange powdery stuff on my face and he had this long metal thing that looked hot and said something about curls and… and I saw some strange tube things with brightly colored wax looking stuff in them. It was scary.” I laughed as she described what could only be make-up and a curling iron. I saw her peek over Slenderman’s shoulder. Her eyes got really wide when she saw me and she started blushing as red as Slenderman’s tie.  
        “Slenderman, have you seen Phantom Heart? She ran off just as I was going to fix her hair and make-up.” Trenderman walked into the room with his hands on his hips. He must have seen her hiding behind Slenderman because he just shook his head and started walking towards her. “Really dear, there is no reason to hide, having your hair and make-up done doesn’t hurt at all.”  
        “Trenderman, let her be. She has never seen make-up before and I am assuming you were going to curl her hair. She does not like hot things being near her so it is natural that she would run when you approached with a curling iron, which she has not seen before either.” I stopped laughing at the reminder of the memory she had given to Slenderman about seeing her parents being burned to death. It was enough to give any person a healthy fear of fire.  
        “You must be Phantom Heart. Slenderman was just telling me a bit about you. I am Offenderman.” I stood up and strolled over to her. I lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. I smirked at bit when she blushed even redder than before and looked down at the ground.  
        “I…I know. Hello Offenderman. It’s nice to finally meet you.” She peeked up at me and gave me a shy smile. I could see the love in her eyes as she looked at me and I smiled back.  
        “So Slenderman tells me that you don’t have a home of your own. I know he’s offered to share his mansion with you, but I find myself rather lonely at times with just me living in my mansion.” I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb as I looked down at her. “Would you consider staying with me? I have plenty of room.”  
        “I…I would love to. Are you sure though? I mean, you just met me and you don’t know anything about me.”  
        “I look forward to getting to know you my dear. What I have heard about you from Slenderman has been fascinating.” She looked over at Slenderman, who just shrugged.  
        “It is entirely up to you child. My home is always open to you if you need it.”  
        “Thank you.” She looked back up at me and smiled. “I would love to live with you. Thank you for offering me a place to stay Offenderman.”  
        “No thanks necessary my dear Phantom Heart. The pleasure is all mine.” I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and with a nod to my brothers started towards the door with Phantom Heart by my side. Right where she belonged. “Well, shall we go? I think a nice walk would give us plenty of time to talk before we get to my…our place.”  
        “Ok, bye Slenderman. I’ll see you later. Bye Splendorman and Trenderman. It was nice meeting you.” She gave my brothers a shy smile and a little wave as we walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Three Months Later  
Slenderman’s POV  
        I had not seen Phantom Heart or Offenderman since the day the left Splendorman and Trenderman’s mansion. I could not help worrying about the child. As much as she has been with Offenderman, she was still very naive about the world. I did not like the smirk he gave me when they left.  
        I paced around my office as I contemplated the idea of going to check on her. I had a bad feeling that something was wrong. Finally I decided to have Masky and Hoodie check to on her. Those two would be able to slip in without Offenderman even knowing they had been there. I called the two boys into the office.  
        “I need you two to go to Offenderman’s mansion and report back everything you see. I have not heard from my brother in months and something is not right. Do not be seen, just search his mansion and report back.”  
        “Yes sir.” Masky and Hoodie nodded and left the room. I sighed as sat at my desk to try to get some paperwork done while I waited. I should never have let Phantom Heart leave with Offenderman. Some of the newer stories I have heard about his killings have me worried about his mental state. I knew he would not stop raping and killing people, but lately the stories have become especially brutal.  
        Something has changed Offenderman again. This time is much worse than when that woman betrayed him. I feared for Phantom Hearts safety. I couldn’t help remembering her shy smile as she waved goodbye the last time I saw her. Something definitely wasn’t right.  
        A few hours later, Hoodie and Masky returned. I had just finished cooking for the children, and ushered the two boys up to the office. Masky and Hoodie shifted their weight from one foot to the other and looked at each other before Hoodie nodded to Masky.  
        “Sir, there is a lot to report. It seems that Offenderman’s taste have taken a turn for the worse. He has a harem chained in his basement. From the look of it, they have all been raped multiple times and tortured. He was not at the mansion at the time, so we were able to do a thorough search of the mansion.” He paused a moment before continuing. “There was one room that was locked, Offenderman’s bedroom, and we could hear sobbing coming from inside. We were able to find an open window in the next room over and used the small ledge to look in through the window to Offenderman’s room. There was a woman chained to the bed, she was covered in blood and bruises. This woman had wings and horns, however her wings appeared to be broken in several places. From the amount and placement of the bruises and the bite marks on her, as well as the fact that she was completely naked, we can only assume that she too had been raped multiple times.”  
        Rage filled me and I felt my mouth ripping open. My tendrils thrashed wildly as I let out a shriek of rage. I knew something was wrong. Phantom Heart used to come see me at least once a week. I grabbed the vail of Phoenix Tears and teleported directly to Offenderman’s room. The sight of the child broken, bleeding, chained and sobbing nearly broke my heart. I walked over to her and laid a gentle hand on her head. At first she shied away as if expecting to be hurt, but finally she looked up.  
        “S…Slenderman…D…Daddy.”  
        “Hush child. Let me heal your wounds so that you do not turn insubstantial again when I release you from your chains.”  
        “O…ok Daddy.” I quickly poured the Phoenix Tears on her wounds and then had her drink the rest of the vail.  
        “Drinking Phoenix Tears speeds up the healing process. Once you are healed I will be able to take the chains off. Until then, I am sorry to say, you will simply have to endure them. However, I will not leave you here. I am taking you home child.” I snapped the bedframe and gathered Phantom Heart, chains and all into my arms.  
        “T…thank you Daddy.” Phantom Heart laid her head against my chest as she quietly continued to weep. I teleported back to my mansion and quickly placed a barrier around the mansion. Nothing and no one who did not live in my mansion would be able to get within 200 yards of my mansion. No even my brothers would be able to break or teleport through the barrier. I would not allow anyone to hurt my child again.  
        “I will keep you safe my darling daughter. No one, not even my brother will ever hurt you again.” I vowed as I gently laid her down on the bed of the room next to mine. I had prepared this room for her in case things did not work out with Offenderman.  I just had not expected things to go this wrong. I gently kissed her forehead and stood to leave when she grabbed onto my sleeve.  
        “P…please don’t leave Daddy. I’m scared.” Looking into her sad, scared eyes I nodded.  
        “I will not leave child. I just need to call Masky and Hoodie. I will have them bring up some food for you.” I walked to the door and called for the boys. I quickly told them what I needed and informed them of the barrier. They were to tell the others about the barrier after they brought the food. Once the boy left I walked back to the bed and sat next to Phantom Heart.  
        “Once you are healed and you feel up to it, I will need you to tell me what has happened. Not right now though child. Right now you need to rest and heal.”  Phantom Heart looked up at me and nodded.  
        “Thank you Daddy.”  
        “You have nothing to thank me for child. I should have checked on you sooner. I could have spared you some pain.”  
        “You came. That’s all that matters.” I sat there gently stroking Phantom Heart’s hair until Masky and Hoodie returned with a plate of food. After she had eaten and fallen asleep I called Masky and Hoodie again.  
        “I need you to gather the others and bring them here. There is much I need to talk with them about. Find Eyeless Jack and send him here first.”  
        “Yes sir.” The two boys left and a few minutes later there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Eyeless Jack.  
        “Come in Eyeless Jack. I have a patient for you. Take care that you do not wake her I have just gotten her to sleep.”  
        “It is rare that you call me to heal anyone Slenderman.”  
        “She is like a daughter to me Jack. I will not see her hurt again.”  
        “Very well. Is there anything in particular I should be looking for?”  
        “Yes, I need to know how much damage has been done to her and how long it will take the Phoenix Tears to completely heal her.” I moved out of the doorway to allow Eyeless Jack in. I heard him draw a startled breath as he saw Phantom Heart’s bruised and battered face.  
        “Can I assume that the rest of her is just as bad?”  
        “It is worse, Jack, much worse. Do not remove the chains though. Not until she is fully healed.” I watched Jack walk over to the bed and gently move the blanket off of her sleeping body. Though I could not see his face, I could hear his thoughts loud and clear. He may be a cannibalistic killer, but he still had a heart. And right now he’s heart ached for the woman on the bed.  
        The external wounds had healed, though the bruising and swelling had not. Her wings had started to knit back together, though he was not sure if they would ever be able to support her weight in flight again. The bruises around her thighs were all he need to see to know that she had been raped, but a quick examination showed that the damage from the rape had been repaired already. But the worst part, both in Slenderman’s and Eyeless Jack’s mind, was that she was pregnant.  
        A short time later there was another knock on the door. Eyeless Jack quickly covered the naked woman with the blanket and sat on the side of the bed. Slenderman opened the door and after warning Masky, Hoodie, Toby, Laughing Jack, BEN and Sally to be quiet he let them into the room.  
        When Toby, Laughing Jack, BEN and Sally saw Phantom Heart’s battered face they looked up at Slenderman with solemn faces. Masky and Hoodie nodded to Eyeless Jack, who nodded back.  
        “Everyone, this is Phantom Heart. I know that Laughing Jack and BEN have been able to hear her, though this is the first time you have seen her. Phantom Heart has spent the last 500 years protecting Offenderman. Until a few months ago she had no physical form. It is a long story on how she became insubstantial in the first place, and I ask that you give her some time before you start questioning her about her life. Needless to say she has not had an easy time since she regained her physical body.  
        I know that Masky and Hoodie told you about the barrier I placed around the mansion. This is for her protection. I will let Masky and Hoodie inform you later as to the conditions I took her from. I will say this right now, Phantom Heart has been through a lot and she was shy to begin with. She is like a daughter to me and I expect you all to treat her with respect. Offenderman is now banished from my territory, if you should see him anywhere within 200 yards of the barrier you are to inform me immediately. I warned him not to hurt her.”  
I could feel my mouth start to tear open again as my rage began to build again, but a small whimper from Phantom Heart reminded me to remain calm and I swallowed my rage once again.  
        “I want you to be careful of your emotions around Phantom Heart. She is extremely sensitive to negative emotions. Emotions are what she feeds on. I can only imagine what kind of emotions she had surrounding her lately. And whatever you do, do not remove the chains from her wrists until Eyeless Jack has confirmed that she is completely healed.”  
        “Daddy, does this mean that Phantom Heart is my big sister?”  
        “Yes Sally, she is your big sister. She is going to need you to help her through what she has been through though.”  
        “Ok.”  
        “Laughing Jack. I want you to monitor her dreams. I need to know everything she has been through so we can help her heal.”  
        “Alright Slenderman. You can count on me.”  
        “BEN, I need you to find the Observer for me. I have some rather important questions to ask him.”  
        “Sure thing, boss.”  
        “Child do not call me boss.”  
        “Whatever you say boss.” I sighed as I rubbed my temples. Sometimes BEN could be very aggravating.  
        “Masky, Hoodie and Toby I need you three to go to Trenderman’s and bring him and Splendorman here. Tell Trenderman to bring his fabric, sewing kit and the measurements he had taken of Phantom Heart. Do not tell them what has happened. I will inform them when they get here.”  
        “Yes sir.”  
        “They will be able to pass though the barrier as long as one of you three are with them. Now all of you should get going. Sally, it is late and you should be in bed. Is it alright if Eyeless Jack tucks you in for the next few days? Phantom Heart will not be comfortable without me for a while.”  
        “That’s fine Daddy. Good night.” Eyeless Jack picked Sally up and carried her out of the room, everyone else except for Laughing Jack followed them out.  
        “I’ll be able to monitor her dream from my room once I establish a connection.”  
        “Very well Laughing Jack. I need to know what happened, but if things get too difficult for her, please pull her into a different dream. A pleasant one. I know you don’t usually create pleasant dreams, but she has suffered more than enough.”  
        “No problem Slender.” Laughing Jack walked over to Phantom Heart and placed one hand on her head. A short time later he removed his hand. “There we go. I’ll be able to enter her dreams now. Try to get some sleep yourself Slender. I have a feeling you are going to need it.”  
        “I believe you are right Laughing Jack.” After he left I sat back down in the chair by Phantom Heart’s bed. “Goodnight Phantom Heart.”


	9. Chapter 9

Laughing Jack’s POV  
        It had been two weeks since Slender had brought the woman home. In those two weeks the only people who could get near her were Slender, Sally and Eyeless Jack. Though it had taken a long time for Slender to persuade her to allow Eyeless Jack in the room while she was awake. Even though I hadn’t seen her in person since the first night she had arrived, I knew more about her than almost anyone but Slender.  
I had monitored her dreams, as Slender had asked and while the details of her time with Offenderman were bad, it wasn’t the physical pain that really bothered her. The emotional damage was far worse.  
        Through her dreams I learned that the first few days she had lived with Offenderman since getting a physical body back had been wonderful for her. Offenderman had been sweet and kind. They had talked about every detail of her life. After the third day she had confessed her love for him. And he had told her he loved her too.  
        However, when Offenderman tried to seduce her, she had shied away. She hadn’t been ready to have sex yet and she explained that to Offenderman. The first time this happened, while he had been angry, he had backed off. The next day he had tried again and again she had shied away. This happened for a few days in a row and each time Offenderman would get angrier, but would back off. The seventh day of her living with him she told Offenderman that she was going to visit Slenderman. He had been extremely angry for a little while, then he had asked her to wait until the next day so that he could go with her. He had told her that he had a few errands to run that day and wouldn’t be back until late that night.  
        She had agreed to wait and asked him if she could help him with his errands, but he just chuckled and told her that he could handle it. She had spent the whole day wandering around his mansion with nothing to do, so she had gone to bed early out of boredom. When she had woken up she found that she was chained to Offenderman’s bed.  
        Offenderman had been standing at the foot of the bed with a smirk on his face even though she could feel that he was really angry. She had tried to talk with him, but Offenderman just stripped her clothes from her and took his clothes off. Every time she tried to fight him off he would hit her and say “But I thought you loved me my dear.” No matter how hard she cried or begged he would just punish her more and rape her again. The first week after he had chained her was spent in one rape session and beating after another. There were times when he would say that if she really loved him she never would have tried to leave him.  
        About half way through the third week Offenderman broke her wings and left her for the first time. He hadn’t been gone long before he teleported back with another woman. He would have sex with the woman right in front of her, and when he was finished with the woman he had briefly teleported away, only to come back and rape and beat her again. The next day the same thing happened and she was forced to watch Offenderman give pleasure to another woman before he raped and beat her again. He didn’t allow her to sleep often, but when he did let her sleep, she was woken up to him raping and beating her again.  
        That pattern had continued until a few nights before Slenderman had rescued her. Offenderman had left early in the morning and was gone for the whole day. When he came back he reeked of perfume and sex. He acted sweet and caring again and tried to seduce her. When she only answered with sobs and cringed at his touch, he flew into a rage and beat her and raped her again, this time his tendrils cut into her as he held her down.  
        The next day started the same as the previous one. She spent the day sobbing in her sleep and waking up every hour or so. This time when he came back he offered her a choice of roses, but she just sobbed and shook her head as he yelled at her to take a rose. After an hour of her refusing to take a rose, Offenderman once again raped and beat her. That night though he left her alone chained to his bed.  
The night that Slender rescued her Offenderman once again tried to get her to accept a rose. And once again all she did was cry and shake her head. Once again he raped and beat her. The whole time he told her that he loved her and that she was his. Again after he was finished with her he left the mansion.  
        It had been a few hours after Offenderman had left that Slender had rescued her. The first time she dreamed about her stay with Offenderman I let it play completely through. After all, I had promised Slender I would let him know what happened to her. Now, I love torturing people and I love sex, however I had never been one for torturing the woman I was sleeping with and I am not into rape. I’d rather have a woman moaning my name in pleasure. I leave the tears and screams of fear and pain to my victims. So seeing that sweet woman tortured both emotionally and physically disturbed me. Had she been a bitch or bad person, I probably would have laughed at her tears and pain. But she wasn’t a bad person. Even in her dreams she didn’t blame or hate Offenderman. She blamed herself, thinking she must have done something to cause this.  
        She still loved that asshole, though that love had faded a bit with every day that he tortured her. He scared her and she didn’t think she would ever be comfortable around him again, but she didn’t hate him and she still cared about him.  
        When the dream started to replay, I stepped in and changed it. Since I didn’t know much about the woman I drew on her memories to change the dream. Yeah, the first shift wasn’t any better. Instead of Offenderman beating and raping her, there were 4 human men that beat and took turns raping her while another woman stood to the side laughing and taunting Phantom Heart.  
        Again I was surprised that Phantom didn’t hate those humans. She was hurt and felt betrayed but she didn’t have any desire to actually hurt them. Her only desire was to save others from falling for the woman’s tricks. I changed the dream again, and while this memory didn’t have her being raped, it involved the death of two people she loved. I was starting to think that the only memories the girl had were bad ones.  
        The next switch was a little better again. It was the memory of when she first found out that Slender could hear her. I briefly wondered if she would have worried so much for Offender if she knew what he would someday do to her. From the little bit I had learned of the woman, she probably would have worried more for him. After watching for a while as she and Slender talked I grew bored with the dream. I decided to change it to something else entirely. I had seen enough of her memories.  
        That first night I changed the dream into going to a carnival. Hey, I love the carnival, so why wouldn’t she. At first she was very confused and scared of all the noise and people. She hid behind a game booth for a while. I shook my head and appeared beside her.  
        “Hey there Lollypop. What are you doing hiding back here?” She jumped a bit and whipped around. I gave her a big smile, but that didn’t seem to calm her down any and she tried to back into the game booth. “Whoa there, no need to be scared. This is just a dream. Nothing in here can really hurt you.”  
        “W…what is this place? There are so many humans around.”  
        “This is a carnival. Carnivals are a fun place where people come to ride on the ride, play the games and eat overpriced junk food. None of the humans you see are real though. I could make them all go away if you want.” I looked down at the woman before me. “You know, as lovely as you look naked, you have to be uncomfortable being around people like that.”  
        I snapped my fingers and in a puff of smoke Phantom Heart was wearing a black cowl neck halter top (spurst.com/clothing/cowl-neck-halter-top), black lightning print leggings (aliexpress.com/item/Gothic-Punk-Sexy-Green-Black-Purple-Blue...), black knit ankle boots (aliexpress.com/item-img/Cool-2014-boots-open-toe-shoe-candy-...).   
        “There we go, now you’re ready to have some fun.” I chuckled at the surprised expression on her face. “What’s the matter Lollypop?”  
        “I…it’s just, why are you being nice to me, Laughing Jack?”  
        “Just call me LJ,” I leaned against the side of the game booth making sure to leave her enough room to leave if she felt like it. I knew what it was like to feel trapped and didn’t want to make the shy woman even more nervous. “How much do you know about my story Lollypop?”  
        “Just what I heard you and O…Offenderman talk about. You kill kids, and like to make poison candy. You like strippers and can take on a human form. You laugh a lot, but you sometimes look sad even when you smile and laugh.” I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair. “I was always by his side unless I had to go get Dadd…Slender to help him.”  
        “Even when he was hunting?”  
        “Yes, he needed someone to watch out for him. He would get so wrapped up in his fun that he would forget to keep his guard up for trouble.” I shook my head at Offenderman’s stupidity and told Phantom Heart about my life. How I was created by an angel to be the best friend for a lonely little boy named Isaac. How my personality was a reflection of Isaac’s and how I had been trapped in a small wooden Jack in the box for 13 years. I told her about watching Isaac start killing people and how my personality and tastes warped to match his.  
We spend a long time in her dream talking about what happened when Isaac finally released me. Then I told her something that no one else knew. That in the last seconds of his life, Isaac regretted what he had become and wished he could have gone back to that day he had gotten me. His regret allowed me to also regret what I had become, it allowed me to have a little bit of humanity and kindness. That was why I didn’t just kill any children, just the ones who were bound to end up as twisted as Isaac did.  
        I still enjoyed torturing and killing those kids, but I was also able to regret the waste of their lives. Some of the kids I befriended over the years had changed their paths. Those kids lived and had fond memories of an imaginary friend that they grew out of. Most of the kids, however, were too far down the twisted path to go back. After I had finished telling Phantom Heart my story she seemed to have relaxed a bit.  
        “So, Lollypop, how about we head out and I show you how fun a carnival is?”  
        “Umm…ok, but can you make the humans leave? I know they aren’t real, but I just…I’m not comfortable around humans. Especially the men.”  
        “No problem Phantom Heart.” I snapped my fingers again and all the humans disappeared. I held a hand out to her. “Shall we go?”  
        She hesitated for a little bit, but in the end she took my hand. I walked around the abandoned carnival with her. Her reaction to the rides was hilarious, but once I got her on to one, she had a great time. For the rest of the dream she smiled and was happy. I laughed when she first tasted cotton candy. Her eyes widened in surprise before she practically inhaled the spun sugar.  She was really hyper after that and we ran around playing all the games and riding all the rides. I even won her a black and purple stuffed tiger ($_35). When she started to get tired in the dream, I knew she was starting to wake up.  
        “Well Lollypop, it looks like you’re going to wake up soon. How about next time we go to the beach? I bet you would look great in a swim suit.”  
        “Ok. Thank you LJ. I had a lot of fun.” Just as she started to fade out I left her dream and brought the stuffed tiger out with me.  
        I mentally knocked on Slender’s mind and gave him all the information I had learned from her dream. One thing was for sure, I am very glad that Slender had such good control or he might have killed everyone in the mansion at that point. Once he had calmed down a bit, which must have meant that Phantom Heart was getting sick to her stomach again, I delivered the stuffed tiger to the door and asked Slender to give it to her for me. She might have been comfortable with me in the dream, but she was still working through a lot of issues in real life.  
        The next night I took Phantom Heart to the beach like we had planned. With a snap of my fingers she was wearing a really hot one piece, black and silver swimsuit (amiclubwear.com/swimsuit-onepiece-bbbb10-443421blacksilver.h...). She was very quiet was we walked along the deserted beach (Deserted_beach). I looked down at her and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
        “Hey Lollypop, what to talk about it?” She looked up at me and a blood tear streaked down her cheek. I could see the sadness and pain in her blood red eyes.  
        “I…I don’t know what to do LJ.” She suddenly fell to her knees in the sand and started sobbing. I sat down beside her and gathered her in my arms. I stroked her hair and rubbed her back.  
        “Hey now, what’s all this huh? I’ll help figure out what to do Lollypop. I need to know what’s up first, but I’m here. Come on Phantom Heart, don’t cry.” I started rocking her back and forth like I did for Sally when she had a bad dream. “It’s going to be ok.”  
        “E…everything is a huge m…mess LJ. I…I ruined everything with O…Offenderman a…and n…now I d…don’t think I’ll ever b…be able to l…look at h…him again. I…I want to be angry w…with hi…him, b…but I can’t. I w…want to h…hate him, but I…I still love him. Dadd…Slender and Eyeless Jack t…told me th…that I’m pr…pregnant. W…what am I going to d…do LJ.” My heart clenched as she sobbed into my shirt. I kept stroking her hair and rocking her.  
        “Shh, it’s going to ok Lollypop. Slender and I are here for you. You don’t have to decide what to do just yet. There is time to think over your options.”  
        “Wh…what are my options LJ?”  
        “Well there are three options open to you Lollypop. You could have the baby and raise it here with us. You could have the baby and give it to Splendorman and Trenderman to raise. Or you could get rid of it.”  
        “G…Get rid of it. You m…mean kill it. NO! No, no, no, I couldn’t do that! I couldn’t kill it, it’s not the baby’s fault.”  
        “Shh, it’s ok just calm down. You don’t have to get rid of it. I was just letting you know your options Lollypop. That’s all.” I tilted her face up so I could look into her eyes. “I know you could never kill the baby. You are just too caring for your own good Lollypop. I think I already know what you are going to choose, but I’ll just give you time to think this through. It’s not an easy decision. Just give yourself some time. Talk with me or Slender or any other the guys here. We’ll help you out Lollypop.”  
        “Th…thanks LJ. I’m sorry to dump this on you.” She wiped the tears from her face and gave me a small, sad smile.  
        “You don’t have to be sorry. Now let’s put this aside for now and just have some fun, huh.” I stood up and pulled her to her feet. “Have you ever been swimming Lollypop?”  
        I chuckled when she shook her head. The rest of the night we played in the water. I taught her how to swim and we had splash wars. I even got to hear he laugh. Just before she woke up we walked along the beach and she found a large seashell which I used magic to make into a necklace for her (teardrop-patchwork-sea-water-rainbow-abalone-penguin-black-oyster-shell-mother-of-pearl-necklaces-pendants-1841-4).  
        Each night after that I would take Phantom Heart to a new place showing her all the things she had missed while she stuck by Offenderman’s side. Watching her enjoying herself and smiling made my heart clench and my anger at Offenderman grow. I didn’t know what could have possessed him to hurt this sweet woman like he had. By the end of the first week she had told me she wanted to keep the baby. I knew she would. She’s not the type of person to just abandon someone. Every night she would find something interesting in the dreams and I would bring it out for her. I would give it to Slender to give to her.  
        One night, two weeks after she moved into the mansion, she was startled out of the dream. I heard her scared scream and transported to her room to see her cowering in her bed. Slender, who had just started being able to sleep in his own room, was already there by that time and had BEN hanging upside down.  
        “Slender, you go take care of that idiot BEN, I’ll calm Phantom Heart down.” I spoke softly so as not to scare Phantom Heart any more than she had been. Slender nodded and teleported out of the room with BEN. I slowly walked over to Phantom Heart. “Hey Lollypop. It’s ok, BEN was just being an idiot.”  
        “H…He came out of nowhere.” I slowly sat down beside her and held out my arms. In less than a second she had her head buried in my shirt again. “I’m sorry I was just so scared when I woke up and saw him.”  
        “It’s alright Lollypop. BEN was probably bored. He’s showed up in my room a few times like that to ask me to play video games with him.”  
        “LJ, I am so tired of being scared. I can’t stand being such a baby like this. How can I be a good mom if I am scared all the time?” I stroked her hair slowly.  
        “I’ll help you get over your fears Lollypop. It won’t be easy, because you will have to face your fears, but if you can face them in your dreams. You will be able to face them in real life too.”  
        “Are you sure? I don’t know if I will be able to do it LJ.” I tilted her face up and kissed her forehead.  
        “I’ll be there with you Lollypop. We’ll start off slow and work our way through your fears. If things get too bad for you just tell me and we’ll go somewhere else until you’re ready to try again.”  
        “Ok. Thanks LJ.”  
        “No problem Phantom Heart. What else are friends for?” I held her until she fell back asleep, and then I joined her in her dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

8 Months Later  
Phantom Heart’s POV  
        I felt like a beached whale. My stomach was huge and my feet ached. I constantly had to go to the bathroom. Yet every time I looked down at my enormous stomach I couldn’t help smiling. The baby was very active, especially while LJ and I were hanging out. It had taken me a month to gather up enough courage to leave my room and officially meet the others. Sally was such a sweet little girl and she helped me decorate the room next to mine for the nursery. Daddy was both happy and sad that I decided to keep the baby. Happy because he loves children and my baby was his nephew or niece/grandchild but sad because of the way my baby was created.  
        Splendorman and Trenderman were both shocked and horrified when they heard what had happened. Trenderman had made me a large variety of clothes, including some that would stretch as my stomach grew. They were excited about the baby too and helped pick out the furniture for the nursery.  
        BEN apologized for scaring me, LJ was right, he had been bored and wanted to see if I would play a videogame with him. We grew to be pretty good friends. He was a funny kid and he liked to annoy Daddy, but he was always nice to me and Sally. If I didn’t know that he killed people I wouldn’t have believed it.  
        Masky, Hoodie and Toby were pretty nice too, but they tended to stay to themselves. They mostly talked with Daddy, but they would check to see if I needed anything before leaving on missions. I think they were glad that I took over most of the housework though.  
        Eyeless Jack didn’t talk much either, but when he did he was nice. He didn’t spend much time with anyone but he would make sure that I was eating properly and not getting too stressed out. I think he enjoyed the kidney pizza I made him when I made pizza for everyone. I had been craving the strangest things lately. Like peanut butter, marshmallow and bacon sandwiches.  
        Daddy had spoken with his friend, the Observer, about what we could expect with my pregnancy, but the Observer wasn’t sure himself. Shadow Men pregnancies lasted around 6 months and would have unusual cravings for the last three months, while Succubus pregnancies lasted closer to 12 months and that a Succubus would start craving sex more often during the last month of pregnancy. Then there was the fact that the baby was half Daddy’s species, which usually didn’t have children, rather they created new beings, there was no telling what would happen. This, of course, had Daddy very worried and overprotective.  
        It had taken me a long time to let go of Offenderman. While I would always love him, I was no longer in love with him. The final blow that caused me to fall out of love was when he and Daddy got into a huge fight. Daddy and I had been walking through the woods just on the other side of the barrier when Offenderman had shown up.  
        Of course by that time my pregnancy was showing and Offenderman flew into a huge rage. Accusing me of running off and fucking someone else when I wouldn’t even willingly fuck the person I claimed to love. Daddy sent me back through the barrier while he confronted Offenderman about his accusations. Needless to say Offenderman refused to believe that he was the father of my baby and they started attacking each other with their tendrils. Daddy won and would have killed Offenderman, but I stopped him. As much as he had hurt me, I still didn’t want to see him hurt.  
        Daddy told Offenderman that if he ever saw him again he would finish him, whether I wanted him to or not. Then Daddy picked me up and we teleported back to the mansion. I hadn’t seen or heard anything about Offenderman since then.  
        LJ would spend a lot of time with me, not just in my dreams either. It took about 5 months of hard work, but I had conquered most of my fears. There was still one fear that I couldn’t face yet, and it was one I don’t think I can get LJ’s help with. I’m ok with being hugged, but I couldn’t face even the idea of sex. Any time the idea popped in my head I would have to leave the room so no one would see my panic attack. Unfortunately the idea of having sex was popping up more often as my pregnancy went on.  
        Every time I thought about it I would see Offenderman or those humans hurting me over and over again. The worst part is that I just didn’t know what I did to deserve it. Daddy, Sally and LJ have told me over and over that it wasn’t my fault, but it felt like it was my fault. I knew I had to face this fear soon, but other than LJ I didn’t have anyone else to ask. And I just couldn’t as LJ to help me. It would be too embarrassing for him to see me panic like that. I knew he had seen me panic before, but for some reason the idea of him seeing me panic over sex was just too much.  
        I enjoyed spending time with LJ. He was smart and funny and while some of his stories about killing kids were gruesome I still had fun with him. He was also very considerate with me. If I was cold he would pull me into a hug and let me warm up and if my back was hurting he would massage my back for me. When I was scared or crying he would hold me and calm me down. I loved seeing him smiled down at me.  
I realized that slowly over the last 8 months I had fallen in love with LJ, but that scared me too. I didn’t want to lose his friendship but my heart ached to tell him how I felt. I was just too scared to tell him. What if I told him and he ended up like Offenderman? Oh I knew I was being stupid. LJ wasn’t like Offenderman, LJ didn’t enjoy raping people, but I just couldn’t shake the fear that he would end up hating me.  
LJ and I still hung out in my dreams. We would go different places and he didn’t have to get rid of the humans at the carnival anymore. Though he would make the lines disappear. All the shelves in my room were filled with the prizes he would win me or the different souvenirs I found in my dreams.  
        One night I tried to win something at the carnival for LJ. I had been eyeing the black and white teddy bear with the blood red heart for a few nights, and decided to try my luck. It took me a few tries, and LJ offered to win me whatever I wanted, but I wanted to win it myself. When I finally did win it, I blushed as I handed it to LJ. I thought his confused expression was really cute. When I told him I won it for him he blushed a little and chuckled as he hugged me. The rest of the dream we held hands and ran around like little kids hyped up on sugar.  
        A few weeks after I won LJ the bear he asked me if I wanted to go with him to see the kid he was planning on killing. I was surprised he had invited me and curious about what he did. I had seen Offenderman kill a lot of people, but he was the only one I had really seen kill. While I didn’t think I would like killing I did like seeing LJ enjoy himself and I wanted to know more about him.  
        So I and my huge stomach hid in the bushes in the kid’s back yard while LJ befriended the kid. Right away I could tell the kid was sick in the head. He was having fun throwing rocks at a cat and he really enjoyed it when he actually hit the cat and it cried out. After a few days of watching LJ and the kid playing LJ proposed a new game to the kid. LJ was really excited so I knew it was time for him to actually kill the kid. He was brutal with the child, tearing out one of his eyes, cutting off the kid’s tongue, nailing the kid to the wall, with every scream of pain and whimper of fear LJ laughed louder. Then the kid’s mother came into the room and screamed as she saw her son nailed to the wall. His heart was still beating and the mother picked up a knife from the floor and charged at LJ. For a second I was worried that he would be hurt, but in a puff of smoke he disappeared and the mother ended up stabbing her son in the heart, killing him.  
        LJ reappeared behind the mother and whispered something in her ear that caused her to sink to the floor in tears. He disappeared again and the next thing I knew he had his arm wrapped around my waist and we were back at the mansion in my room. He dropped a quick kiss on my forehead and left to go take a shower.  
        While he was gone I thought about what I had just seen. It was strange to think that the hands that wiped my tears away so tenderly had just brutally torn a child apart. That the kid was beyond redemption there was no doubt. I had tasted his sick joy in hurting innocent creatures. LJ’s joy was different than the kid’s. He didn’t delight in an innocent’s screams, but the screams of the already damned. His joy tasted sweet, like cotton candy. The kid’s joy had tasted bitter, like lemons.  
        I was surprised to find that I wasn’t scare of LJ. I liked watching him work, though the pain and terror the kid felt didn’t taste very well, LJ’s joy was delicious. I was still sitting on my bed thinking when LJ came back.  
        “So, are you scared of me now?” I looked up at LJ and smiled as I shook my head.  
        “No, I tasted that child’s joy as he hurt things. It was a bitter taste. Your joy when you tortured him tasted like cotton candy. I don’t think I could be scared of you LJ. You are always so kind to me.” I giggled at the surprised look on his face.  
        “Well that’s good to know Lollypop.” He sat next to me on the bed and hugged me to his side. “I don’t want you to be afraid of me. I would never hurt you.”  
        He looked down at me and kissed my forehead again. There was a sweet taste to the emotion he was feeling, it was vaguely familiar to me. Like I had tasted it a long time ago.  
        “What is this emotion you’re feeling right now LJ? It’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted, I think I’ve tasted it before, but I don’t remember when or where.” I stared up at him as he chuckled, blushed and looked away.  
        “I guess I can’t really hide what I feel from you can I.” He sighed and looked me in the eyes. “Phantom Heart, I know you still love Offenderman, but I…I love you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you and your baby. I know you don’t feel the same way right now, but maybe someday you will love me back. I wanted you to know every part of me before I told you how I felt. I don’t want to hide anything from you.”  
        I blushed and looked down as the emotion he was feeling grew stronger and sweeter with each word he said. With a sigh LJ kissed the top of my head and stood up. I almost let him walk out the door, but I was tired of being afraid. LJ wasn’t angry at my lack of response. He was a little disappointed, and it hurt to feel that coming from him. So I gathered up my courage and grabbed his sleeve. I couldn’t look up, but I felt him looking at me as I sat on the bed. My face was beet red.  
        “I…I love you too LJ. A part of me will always love Offenderman, but I’m not in love with him anymore. I…I’ve known I loved you for the last couple of weeks, but I…I was afraid to tell you.” I felt LJ sit back down on the bed and before I knew it he had scooped me up and set me on his lap. I looked up in surprise and he kissed me. Really kissed me. His lips were softer than they looked and his hands were gentle as he buried one in my hair and steady me with the other. After a few seconds I closed my eyes and kissed him back.  
        The emotions coming from his were heady and intoxicating. I leaned in closer to him as he deepened the kiss. The hand on my waist started trailing up my side. I felt a flush of heat and then I started to panic. I pulled away from him and scooted back on the bed until I hit the head board. It was getting harder to breath and I curled up as much as I could with my huge stomach. I felt him start to stroke my hair and heard him whispering to me. The emotions coming from him were still sweet with a little hint of saltiness. I knew he wasn’t mad, all I felt was love and worry as he tried to calm me down. It was a few minutes before I was calm enough to actually hear what he was saying. Which was basically that it was alright and that he would never hurt me. I started sobbing and clung to him.  
        LJ stroked my hair and kept whispering reassurances to me. I was so embarrassed. I loved LJ, but I panicked when he touched me like that. I wanted him to touch me, but I couldn’t bear being touched at the same time.  
        “I…I’m so…sorry LJ. I’m sorry.”  
        “Hey now, don’t cry Lollypop. It’s going to be ok. I can wait until you’re ready. It’s not that big a deal. It’s enough that I know you love me too.” I looked up at LJ to see him smiling down at me. He wiped the tear from my cheeks and kissed my nose. “It’s ok Lollypop.”  
        “It’s not that I don’t want to LJ, I really do want to be with you. But I… I just panic when I think about sex. I…I get so scared and I panic.”  
        “I realize that now Lollypop. We’ll work through this together ok. It will be ok. Maybe if we work on your fear in dreams it will help. Just like we worked through your other fears.” I blushed as I looked up at him.  
        “Alright. I’ll try my best LJ. I really do love you.” He chuckled and kissed me softly.  
        “Then let’s go do something else for a while. Slender will have dinner ready soon so we will have the whole night to work on this Lollypop. I love you Phantom Heart.” He scooped me up in his arms and carried me downstairs, even though I told him I could walk. I blushed the whole way.  
        We watched a movie curled up together on the couch until Daddy called us in to dinner. I had fun talking with everyone and for a while I forgot my problems. The baby started kicking as we were eating and without thinking I grabbed LJ’s hand and held it to my stomach. I smiled up at the stunned look on his face as the baby kicked his hand. Of course then Sally and BEN wanted to feel the baby kick too. Everyone had a turn feeling the baby kick, even Eyeless Jack.  
        I was so tired that by the time my head hit my pillow I was already asleep. When I looked around I found myself dressed in a skimpy black, white and pink outfit (). I don’t know why, but I never looked pregnant in my dreams so I wasn’t too uncomfortable in the outfit. Heck it was more than what I had worn for most of my life.  
I was in a black and white bedroom (bedroom).  There was a try on the nightstand with strawberries, a small fondue pot full of melted chocolate and two filled wine glasses. As I looked around I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a gentle kiss on my neck. I shivered a bit as LJ’s silky black hair caressed my shoulder. I turned around and looked up at him. He was wearing a black robe and underwear (Designer-Sexy-Men-Sleeveless-Hooded-Silk-Robe-Gown-Male-Bathrobe-Cheap-Men-s-Polyester-Robes-with). I blushed as I looked at his finely toned chest and his six-pack abs.  
(Time Skip brought to you by LJ’s Candy Cane, you can let your naughty minds fill in the rest.)  
        It took me a few weeks to work through my issues with sex with LJ. I think what really helped speed things up was how much my hormones had kicked in. Once I was able to go the whole way with LJ in dreams, we tried again in real life. Let’s just say that LJ didn’t get a chance to go out killing for the next two months.  
        The only time we left his room was to use the bathroom, take a shower (though our showers took longer than planned since we shared them) and to eat. Of course the morning after our first time in real life Daddy called us into his office. He warned LJ that he better not hurt me and congratulated us on falling in love. I don’t think Daddy was too worried about LJ hurting me though. Especially since we were living in his mansion and he could keep an eye on us.  
        Daddy just requested that we move into LJ’s room temporarily while he moved his bedroom to the other wing. Apparently we were a little loud at times and since the nursery was already decorated and finished it was just easier for Daddy to switch rooms than to move my room and the nursery.  
        It was almost 11 months to the day since Daddy had rescued me that I went into labor. I woke up that morning with really bad stomach pain and the baby was kicking up a storm. I tried rolling on my other side to see if that would help, but it didn’t. The pain lasted about a minute before it finally eased up. I didn’t think about the pain much though, because I was distracted my LJ pulling me back against his chest and kissing my neck. Even though he was half asleep he still did the sweetest things. His large hand started rubbing my stomach.  
        “The baby is very active this morning huh Lollypop.”  
        “Yeah, the baby is kicking up a storm. Good morning my love.” I felt LJ smile against my neck.  
        “Good morning love.” All of a sudden another pain ran through me and a gasped. I felt LJ’s worry as he sat up. “Phantom Heart, are you ok Lollypop?”  
        “M…My stomach really hurts LJ.” He gently rubbed my stomach and after another minute the pain eased. I sighed in relief. “It’s gone now.”  
        “Maybe we should have Eyeless Jack check you out.” I smiled up LJ.  
        “Yeah, maybe we should. Let’s just get dressed and go see him.” LJ helped me stand up, but as soon as I did I felt another pain and this time something wet gushed down my legs. I gritted my teeth and moaned in pain.  
        “Yeah, forget getting dressed.” LJ threw on a robe, picked me up bridal style and in a second we were in Eyeless Jack’s infirmary. “HEY EJ! YOU GOT A PATIENT!”  
        I rolled my eyes as the pain started to recede again.  
        “My love, I don’t think you need to yell like that.” LJ just shrugged as he laid me down on the bed and covered me with a blanket.  
        “She’s right LJ, I may not have eyes, but I do have ears. Plus I was already in the room.” I looked to the right and saw Eyeless Jack standing by his desk. “So it looks like it’s finally time for the baby to be born. LJ, would you go let Slenderman know while I check to see how far along she is?”  
        “Sure.” LJ kissed my forehead quickly. “I’ll be right back Lollypop. I love you.”  
        I smiled as he teleported out of the room. Eyeless Jack rearranged the blanket so it covered me from the waist up. Then he attached some stirrups to the bed and placed my feet in them. It was kind of embarrassing since that left me with my legs bent at the knees and my legs wide open. I didn’t have long to worry about being embarrassed though because another pain started and it was all I could do to keep from screaming.  
        “Well it looks like you are in luck. It’s going to be a short labor. You’re already fully dilated. Unfortunately that also means that we won’t be able to give you any pain killers.”  
        “I…I hope you’re right…about that…fast labor part…this really hurts.” A few seconds later LJ and Daddy teleported into the room. LJ immediately sat beside me and kissed my forehead.  
        The next hour and a half was full of pain and my yelling. I think I even asked Daddy to killed Offenderman and bring back his dick on a platter at one point. However Eyeless Jack told Daddy that it was the pain talking and that if he really did kill Offender I wouldn’t be happy with him once the pain was over.  
        The labor lasted a total of two hours, but as soon as I saw my first child I cried tears of joy. She was a beautiful little girl. Of course just when I thought the pain was over it started again. Ten minutes later my second child was born. A beautiful baby boy.  
I looked up at LJ as he looked at the three of us. He leaned over and kissed me. Then dropped to one knee and held out a small velvet box.  
        “Phantom Heart, I love you so much. Will you marry me?” Daddy picked up his grandchildren/niece and nephew as I cried and nodded my head. 


	11. Chapter 11

17 Years Later  
Offenderman’s POV  
        It had been about 17 years since I had last seen Phantom Heart. After Slenderman turned his back on me I went to France for a while. I still can’t believe that bitch tried to pass her brat off as mine and Slenderman fell for it. Oh well, I was sure by now he knew what a lying bitch she was. I wouldn’t have been surprised if he kill the slut.  
        It felt good to be back home. My old mansion was just as I left it. I had spent a few days cleaning it up to get it ready for my next harem. This time I planned on chaining each girl to their own bed. No one was ever going to leave me again, at least not while they still breathed.  
        I was headed back to the mansion after dumping the last of the bones in a ravine when I saw her sitting on a log under a tree. She was reading a book in the sunlight, still as beautiful as the day I first saw her. She smiled a bit as she rubbed her slightly swollen stomach. I clenched my fist at the thought of that backstabbing bitch still being alive.  
        Just as I was about to take a step towards her a small child who looked about 5 years old came running up. She was dressed in a black and white striped dress. Her little black wings shined different colors in the sunlight. The little girl had long black hair, pale white skin, clawed fingers, black lips, silver eyes, and a black and white cone shaped nose. I growled as I realized who that bitch had betrayed me with. My old buddy Laughing Jack.  
        “Mommy, Smexy and Selina are fighting again! It’s scawwy!” I watched as Phantom Heart sighed, closed her book and scooped the little girl into her arms.  
        “Please Jill, quit calling your brother Smexy. Now cover your ears darling.” The little girl covered her ears and buried her face in Phantom Heart’s chest. “OFFENDER ALEXANDER! SELINA NICOLE! GET OVER HERE NOW!”  
        A few seconds later two teenagers teleported in front of Phantom Heart. The girl was tall, with long black hair, pure white skin, her mother’s eyes, but other facial features and white tendrils that quivered with anger. The boy was also tall and had white skin. He had no hair and no facial features other than a mouth pulled back in a smirk. He had large black wings that shined like the little girls did.  
        “Yes mom?” The boy smirked down at Phantom Heart and the girl crossed her arms and just cried red tears.  
        “What are you two fighting about now, and how many times do I have to tell you to stop having your little sister call you Smexy. It is highly inappropriate for you little sister to call you that. I don’t care if your victims call you Smexy but in this family you will be called by the name I gave you is that understood Offender Alexander.” The boy stopped smirking and looked down at the ground.  
        “Yes mom. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”  
        “Yes it will, I know you to well to fall for that chastened look. Now what were you two fighting about?”  
        “Offender said…he said that…my tendrils w…were ugly. No one else has white tendrils in our family. He said I was a…a freak.” Phantom Heart set the young child down and stood up. She give the girl a brief hug and petted her hair. Then she turned to the boy and in less than a second she had him bent over her knee as she sat back on the log and started spanking the hell out of the boy.  
        “I have told you over and over again to stop picking on your sisters! If your dad heard what you said you would be in even bigger trouble mister. Sometimes I wish your Father was around, then you would see a real heartbreaker. Your Father has white tendrils, your sister inherited them from him just like you got your smirk and charm from him. You may think you you’re all grown up and don’t have to listen to your dad and me, but until you have lived through what your Father, your dad, and I have you are still a child. Now apologize to your sister and get to your room. Grandpa will be talking with you after dinner and if you are lucky I won’t have your dad talk to you too.” She let the boy up and with a red face he teleported away. Phantom Heart sighed as she pulled the teenage girl to her.  
        “Selina dear, please don’t take what your brother says to heart. You know he’s always been jealous because you inherited tendrils.”  
        “I know, but mom it just hurts. I love my brother. Why can’t he love me too?”  
        “Oh sweetheart, your brother is a lot like your Father. He just doesn’t know how to show he loves someone without hurting them. I just hope that I can spare your brother the pain your Father went through.”  
        “Mommy, how come Offender and Selina have daddy and a Father? I only have daddy.”  
        “Well sweetheart. Before I fell in love with your daddy, I was deeply in love with Offender and Selina’s Father. His name is Offenderman. I was devastated when he stopped treating me as a person. I had loved him for 500 years, but he had only known me a week. I was foolish to think he could have falling in love with me so quickly. We had a misunderstanding while I was pregnant with Offender and Selina and he left. A few months after that I learned that your daddy had fallen in love with me. You see, I had been scared of a lot of things and your daddy help me fight my fears. When Offenderman left, I finally realized that while I would always love him and protect him if I could, I had to move on. I wasn’t in love with him anymore. Your daddy stayed by my side through my whole pregnancy with Offender and Selina. He was there when they were born and just after they were born, he asked me to marry him.” She looked at Selina and hugged her. “Although things didn’t work out with your Father, I will always love him. How can I not love him when he gave me the best gift ever? You and your brother. I love all of you children very much and your daddy loves you too. I’m sure that if your Father was around he would love you too. Now let’s get home. LJ should be home soon and we don’t want to keep him waiting.”  
        “Mommy, how come you never fly? Offender flies all the time and I’m getting better at flying.” Phantom Heart picked up the child and gave her a sad smile.  
        “Once broken, some things can’t be repaired sweetheart. Two of those thing are wings and trust. Remember that ok. It’s alright to forgive someone for making a mistake, but trust takes time to earn back, and sometimes trust, like my wings can never be fixed. Selina dear, I’m feeling tired, could you teleport us home?”  
        “Of course mom,” Just before they teleported away I saw Phantom Heart look towards where I was hiding.  
        “Goodbye Offenderman. I wish you happiness.”


End file.
